Little J (And Baby J?)
by shayeisdying
Summary: Jenny has a baby at 16, and who's the daddy? I guess you'll just have to read to find out!
1. The Start Of It All

**So, this story is quite a twist from the show, but it still works out fine. Eric is different in this story, and I'm not telling how. To figure that out, you have to read on!**

** -S**

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny's POV<strong>

_Ow!_" I said quietly as he pulled out of me and rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Well congratulations Humphrey, there's one less virgin around here." Chuck said, in his raspy tired voice.

_As if I needed to be reminded, _I thought. I could still feel the pain of it. After a couple minutes, he got up and went to the bathroom, hopefully to get dressed. While he was in there, I also got dressed.

"Um, Chuck? As much as I know I shouldn't be asking you about the female anatomy, is this normal?" I yell to the bathroom.

"What?" He said, rushing out of the bathroom, wearing one of his many robes.

"That. Is that normal or did you... break something?" I asked him, pointing at the blood that way on the bed where we'd hooked up.

He didn't answer right away, instead, he started LAUGHING.

"Jenny, did you not take sex ed?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, I had to, but they never said that you bleed. So what the hell happened?"

"Your cherry popped, what did you think happened?" he joked like I was an idiot.

"It bleeds?" I couldn't believe it bled

"Yeah. But normally it's not that much. Maybe you got your period?"

"My period got over last week! What did you do to me? And how do you know how much it normally bleeds?" I asked him, knowing that he'd slept with Blair when she was a virgin, but who else?

"Relax, I didn't do much. If you thought that was rough then you've seen nothing. I took it easier than I did with Blair. Or Georgina." He actually sounded sad when he mentioned Blair, wait, she was his girlfriend! What did I just do?

"Chuck! Why are you with me? Why aren't you with Blair?"

"We sort of-" He was cut off my someone opening the door in the other room.

"Is that Nate?" I whispered to Chuck, worried.

"Chuck? Anybody here?" It was BLAIR.

He went out there, and I fixed the bed as fast and quietly as I could. I couldn't do anything about the blood, but Chuck could come up with an excuse, right? As soon as that was done, once I knew Chuck had Blair in the other room, I snuck out the door.

The second I walked into the hospital, it hit me. I lost my virginity. To _Chuck fucking Bass_! What I had skipped giving to Damien, because I wanted it to be special. And that was far from it. I couldn't stand it any longer. The tears started falling down my face as I ran to the chapel. It's the only place where I could be alone.

A while later, Eric came down the stairs.

"Jenny?" he asked

"Go away. Please."

"No. I know you. I know you don't cry unless your life was just destroyed. What happened?"

"Everybody hates me. Blair, Serena, Dan, Nate, even Chuck."

"What did you ever do to him?" He asked, sounding worried

"It was such a mistake..."

"What... Oh. That's not the worst thing in the world." he assured me.

"It sort of is. That was my first time." I admitted.

"Wait, Damien wasn't your first?"

"No, I didn't even do it with him. I wanted you to think it, so you wouldn't think I was a pussy."

"I could never think that. I don't think anyone else would either. You're Jenny Humphrey. You set up an illegal fashion show, you ran away, you were a goddamn drug dealer. You're obviously not a pussy. " Eric assured me.

"Really?" It was hard to believe that.

"Really." he said, as he sat his hand on my arm, and slowly moved it to my shoulder. Then he started leaning in.

_He was GAY! What the fuck was he doing? Maybe he wasn't gay after all... _

Before I knew it, he was kissing me, really intensely too. Before we could stop ourselves, he had his hand up my skirt and he was toying with my underwear. We seemed to have the same thought, and we leaned back on the bench, with him on top of me. We started kissing even more intense than before, and he started grinding against me. He helped me slip my jacket off and I started to unbutton his shirt. He started to slip his hand into my shirt. Just as his hand touched my bra, someone started to come down the stairs.

"Oh God! What the hell are you two doing?" Blair questioned. "Eric! I thought you said you were gay!"

I didn't stay to hear the rest. I grabbed my jacket and ran, crying even harder.

I'd barely been gone long when I felt a weird feeling in my skirt, like I peed, but I didn't. In the bathroom, I looked and it just looked like I was still wet, and a little bloody. All I wanted was to go home and shower and get the feeling of Chuck off me.

**4 weeks later...**

Here I was, sitting in the corner of my bathroom at my mom's house in Hudson, paralyzed with fear. My period was 9 days late, I was exhausted most of the time, and the past few days I had morning sickness. If that doesn't scream pregnant then I don't know what does.

I'd never seen Chuck put a condom on, but I suggested he had. Maybe he didn't because he just suggested that I was on birth control. Shit!

I got up and forced myself to look at the test results. 2 lines. Positive. I was pregnant. By CHUCK BASS! My life was officially over.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review it! I really want to know what you guys think! Another chapter coming whenever I can get it done!<strong>


	2. So It's Really Happening

**Ok, so I'm getting these reviews saying that you hate the "Chuck and Jenny pairing". First thing, technically, there is no "pairing" yet. No one is dating Jenny, so technically she can't be in a pairing with Chuck. And second, I don't care if you don't like that idea. Fairly, I don't really care for it. Chuck and Blair were meant for each other. I just wanted to write what could've happened if Chuck and Jenny made a mistake. But you have your opinions, but if you don't like it, I don't exactly care about them.**

** -S**

I got up and forced myself to look at the test results. 2 lines. Positive. I was pregnant. By CHUCK BASS! My life was officially over.

_Maybe it was a mistake. Hopefully it was a mistake. I can't be pregnant! I'm only 16! _

I couldn't help worrying that it wasn't a mistake. There was only one way to find out. A doctor. Just, how would I get there? Why did Blair have to interrupt me and Eric? Then there would at least be a possibility that it could be his.

Eric. I hadn't talked to him since we almost had sex in a chapel. He'd called a couple times a day for a week after it happened but I didn't answer. What the hell would I say? Out of nowhere, my phone rang. My dad was calling. No. I wasn't going to answer it. I couldn't. Not right now. If I did, I'd probably wind up telling him about the baby that I'm not quite sure even exists yet.

I don't know why or how I did it, but somehow, I rejected my dad's call and dialed Eric's number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Jenny! I tried to get ahold of you I don't even know how many times and you didn't answer. What's up?" he asked.

"I-um-I think I need your help."

"With what?"

"I don't want to tell you on the phone. Meet me on the Met steps?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, ok. Jenny, how big is this problem that you can't tell me in person?"

"Well, right now not very big, but if we ignore it then it will get huge." I explained.

"Ok. I'll meet you there. 4:00?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I hung up the phone. I was going to get him to go to the doctors with me.

**3:53 pm...**

"JENNY!" Eric yelled from across the steps, waving to get my attention.

"Hey." I said as he hugged me.

"So, what is this growing problem that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Uh, I-I-" My voice quivered as I tried to fight the tears.

"Jenny, why are you crying?" he asked me gently.

"I might be pregnant!" I blurted out.

"Oh my god. Now I understand your pain. It's Chuck's isn't it?"

"Well obviously. Who else's could it be?" I said, a little snappier than I intended.

"Calm down, J. I'll help you get checked by a good doctor, but we won't be able to get an appointment today."

"Ugh! How long do we have to wait?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't made an appointment yet. Don't worry, you'll live. Anyway, we have a few things between us to sort out while we wait." Eric reminded me.

"Wait, while we're waiting I don't want anyone to see me and wonder why I'm here. What can we do to hide me?"

"We could get a hotel room."

"Good idea. Lets go before someone notices me and sends a tip to Gossip Girl." I suggested as we got in a cab and went to the most reputable doctor's office on the upper east side.

**5:03 pm...**

Here I was, going into a hotel room with my best friend/step brother/recent almost sex partner. That sounds really wrong when you put it together. We had just set up a doctor's visit for me tomorrow afternoon. Eric would go into the actual room with me to be there so I wouldn't have to be alone.

"So, what happened with us that night-" He started.

"The night I might have gotten pregnant." I interrupted him.

"What did it mean to you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought of it much."

"Well, I haven't either, but do you think we should? You know, to figure out where we stand?" Eric asked me.

"We don't stand anywhere. We're practically siblings. And it's not like you'd want me if I was pregnant with Chuck's kid. Wait, aren't you gay?"

"I never said I wouldn't want you. Jenny, I thought I was gay, but I guess I'm not. What makes me think that? Well, that night, first, the urge to kiss you, then how much I wanted you, and if you hadn't ran off, you would've seen how mad I was that Blair caught us." he explained.

_Was he saying that he loved me? How could he love me? I lost my virginity to Chuck Bass, after losing the respect of my whole family. Now I was very likely pregnant._

Eric started to lean towards me again, and I felt myself doing the same. Our lips were just about to touch when my stomach lurched. He looked worried as I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slowly walking in the bathroom.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. That's just another thing that screams pregnant. I think I need to go to bed."

"But, its not even dark outside."

"Well, I'm probably pregnant aren't I? Pregnancy makes you tired. Its one of the symptoms." I told him.

"I know that, I had to do the parenting assignment too. You can go to sleep if you want. I need to go home for a little bit so I can tell our parents that I'm staying at a friends house. I'll be back before dark."

"Ok, bye." I muttered, falling onto the bed and pulling the blankets over myself.

**The next day, 1:37 pm...**

"Please don't mind the personal question, I just need a simple yes or no, is Eric the father of the possibly existing baby?" The doctor asked me.

"Um, no. He's just a friend. The father is, well, I don't actually know." I said, realizing that I had no idea where Chuck was. Then I realized what I said made me sound like a whore. "But I know him well. We just never really talked."

"Never really talked? Then why are you suspecting that you might be carrying his child?"

"It was a- a one time thing. It was also really stupid." I admitted.

"It was also her first time, if that helps." Eric added. I glared at him.

"Is that true Jenny?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you remember when it happened? If you do, then we can easily calculate you due date. That is, if you plan to keep your baby. If you wanted, you could get an abortion." She explained.

"How does that work? I know it sounds stupid, but I never knew." I asked, feeling retarded.

"There is 3 different ways. Before you decide, we have to know how far along you are. Do you want to do an ultrasound fast to figure out if you're even pregnant?"

"Sure. But uh, that thing happened a little over a month ago." I mentioned to her.

"Oh, ok. We might not be able to really see the embryo yet. We will be able to tell if you're really pregnant though. I'll go get the equipment, and I'll leave you with these two test sticks. They're just like the one you used at home, only these are more recommended. You can use the bathroom right over there." She said, pointing to the door across the room.

"I guess I'll go use them." I said to Eric after the doctor lady was gone, and got up to use the tests.

A few minutes later, I was sitting back with Eric when the doctor came back with a big machine thing.

"Alright, I'll start setting up. How long ago did you let the tests sit?" She asked.

Eric looked down at the timer on his phone. "7 minutes." He answered.

The lady nodded and kept setting up the machine. Eventually, Eric's alarm went off.

"I'll go get them." I said, standing up.

I walked into the bathroom and picked up the sticks. They were both positive!

"They're positive. Now what?" I stated, trying not to panic.

"We need to do a scan. If you could lay over here," She said, gesturing to the examination table, "and roll up your shirt a ways, we need to put this on your abdomen, it will help us get a clearer view." She put this weird gel crap on my stomach.

After a little while of looking, she stopped and looked shocked. When I looked at Eric, he had almost the same expression.

"What am I not seeing? Why are you guys making those faces?" I questioned, worried.

"Jenny, you're pregnant." Eric said, awed.

"That's the embryo." The doctor said, pointing to a little ball on the screen.

"Why am I the one who wouldn't have known that, and I'm the one it's living in?"

"Exactly how many classes did you skip this year to be with Damien?" Eric asked me, looking confused.

"I don't know. Ok, now that we know I'm pregnant, what are the ways abortion works?" I asked the doctor, quickly trying to change the subject.

"We could give you a medication to kill it, or we could suck it out, in a nutshell."

I couldn't find the words to speak. That sounded so terrible!

"I think you should wait a couple weeks before you make your decision." Eric suggested.

"Why?"

"You are just now hearing that you're pregnant. You should get used to it and then make your decision. In a few days, you might want your baby."

"I agree" the doctor told me. "And it's not like we could do your abortion today."

"If I wait to long, won't I get fat?" I asked.

"Jenny, you most likely wouldn't start showing until after 10 weeks, so unless you take that long to make your choice, then no. I'm sorry, I have to check on another patient in a few minutes. But I'll give you a week or two to make your final decision."

"Um, ok." I started to get up to leave.

As we walked out of there, I couldn't really think. I didn't want to get an abortion now, after they put it as killing the baby, even though that's exactly what it is. But then I didn't really want to be a teen mom, but there was no way in hell I was giving my baby up for adoption. Imagine when it got older and wanted to know where its real parents were and the adoptive ones have to tell them that I gave them up because I didn't want them. I wouldn't have wanted to go through that, so I wasn't putting my baby through that.

"So, what exactly are you think right now?" Eric asked me as we walked into the hotel building.

"I think that I'm keeping it." I said boldly.

"Really? Jenny that's great!"

"It's great? What would you be saying if I got the abortion?"

"That wouldn't be great, but I wouldn't think any differently of you." He said honestly.

"I just have to find Chuck." I told Eric. "He deserves to know that he's going to be a dad. And he'll find out sometime anyway. I just want it to be from me."


	3. Back To The Apartment

**A couple days later...**

"I've been trying to get ahold of Chuck, but he isn't answering his phone." Eric told me, walking back in from the hallway.

"Why can't I just call him? I'm the one that has something to tell him."

"After that night, I'm not sure he'd want to talk to you. Plus, he and Blair are happy."

"Wait, Chuck never told her?"

"I'm guessing not. He proposed to her after you ran off. Then they went away somewhere."

"Since it's like that then I can't tell him now! I'm not about to break up a happy couple!" I burst out.

"No, J, it's not like that. You really need to tell him. The baby is just as much his as it yours. And I'm pretty sure he has another kid off somewhere that we don't know about!"

"So what? It's the not knowing about it part that makes it not matter! If I don't tell them about my baby then it won't matter to them. Problem solved."

"Jenny! Stop thinking of Chuck and Blair's relationship and think about your baby for a minute. Do you really want to deprive your child of a father? Do you want to constantly answer his or her questions about daddy for the first decade of their life? Think about it J, would you have liked not knowing your father?" Eric questioned me.

"I'll find someone else to be their dad. It's that simple."

"A dad by words means nothing compared to a dad by blood."

"They don't ever have to know that its not really their dad. And seriously, Chuck Bass, a dad? In another universe maybe."

"Really? And who would this baby's 'father' be?"

"How about, I don't know, you?" I said, almost rudely. I walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. "How about we resume that night, you know, where we left off?" I suggested, trying to pull him over to the bed.

"Hold on, hold on, do you have feelings for me?" he asked, gently pulling me off of him.

"Not exactly, but you're the only person who I'd trust as the father of my child."

"Ok, but here's what we're gonna do. When Chuck comes back from wherever he is, we'll see how he is with Blair. If they're good and you still want to leave it alone. then fine, but if they're not, we're telling him about the baby."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do it myself. So what are-" He got cut off by my phone ringing. It was my dad.

"Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, where the hell are you?" My dad started to question me before I even got a chance to talk.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I got a call from your mother just now. She said that she was calling to check up on you, but you weren't here. I told her that, so she explained that you told her you were visiting the Upper East Side. Where are you?"

"I am exactly where I told her I would be. In town."

"Where in town?"

"With Eric."

"I didn't ask who with, I asked where. I'll say it again, where are you?"

"I'm in a hotel. There, happy?"

"You'd better get over here, NOW! And Eric too. You two have a lot of explaining to do. I'll see you soon. Bye." My dad said, as he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Eric asked.

"We have to go home. We have a lot of explaining to do." I said, as we walked out the door.

**23 minutes later...**

"Hey Eric! Jenny." Serena said as we came in the elevator. I couldn't help but notice how her expression went from bright to hateful in less than 3 seconds.

"Serena! You're home early! How was Paris?" Eric asked her. "And why are you wearing a coat? Did you forget that it's this thing called summer? Oh, are you still trying to hide after you and Dan's slip up a few months ago?"

Everyone that read Gossip Girl knew that back in January, Serena and Dan had slipped up and hooked up, even though Serena was with Nate. But that was forever ago, so what was with the coat?

"Oh, the coat is nothing. Anyway, I'm having a little family only party tonight. I have something big to announce. You'll be there right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Just then, my dad and Lily came into down the stairs.

"So, would you two like to explain why you were staying in a hotel room when you have a nice apartment here with family?" My dad asked us, crossing his arms.

"Not really." I told him flatly.

"Well, you'd better. Get talking."

"I wanted to see Eric without anyone else knowing about me being here so that nothing dumb happens, like before I left." I explained. That was true, so he couldn't accuse me of lying.

"You still had no reason to lie."

"Rufus, you need to calm down. How about you do that while I take Jenny out?" Lily suggested to him.

"Fine. Just since you'll probably understand her better than I ever could."

"Jenny, let's go." Lily told me, gesturing to the elevator.

**11 minutes later...**

"So, are you going to tell me why you and my son were staying in a hotel room together? Are you two seeing eachother?" Lily asked me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I already did, and no we're just friends."

"Blair told me what she saw in the hospital chapel."

"What she saw was a mistake."

"So you're telling me that Blair didn't walk in on you and Eric kissing and starting to undress yourselves?"

"No, well, no. It wasn't like that. What does it matter?" I asked her.

"Well, you're father is worried about you. He thinks that you might make a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Like, forgetting protection, and getting-" She paused. "Pregnant. Or even worse, a disease."

"Um, I'm not going to make a mistake. I'm not with anyone." I lied, feeling my eyes tear up. How would they react when they figure out I'm pregnant? I couldn't help but worry.

"Jenny, what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, it's nothing." Right as I said that, a tear fell down my face as I looked away. Lily put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Something is clearly wrong. You can tell me Jenny. I don't want you to cry."

"It's not easy to say." I told her, my voice trembling.

"You need to sit down." She said, walking me over to a bench. "Now, please tell me why you're crying."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Jenny, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't promise that. Does it have something to do with sexual things?"

"Sort of." I admitted.

"Well, I'll promise that I won't tell anyone yet, and the only person I will eventually tell is your father. Now what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I told her, choking on the words and crying harder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I went to a doctor a few days ago. I was staying with Eric because he's been a really good friend through all this shit."

"It's not the worst thing in the world. Damien's the father, isn't he?"

"No. That never actually happened."

"Well then who is?" Lily asked me, getting more concerned.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Not right yet if you don't feel ready, but soon you will. Can you at least tell me if I know him?"

"Yeah, you do. When are you going to tell my dad?"

"I'm not, I'm going to help you do it. How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks."

"Ok. How about we go back home? I bet your father has calmed down now. We don't have to tell him yet, but we will soon." Lily told me, hailing a taxi.

**18 minutes later...**

"Good, you're home. Jenny, I need to talk to you." Eric said urgently.

"What is it? Why do you need to talk to me?" I asked, confused.

"It's Vanessa."


	4. J's Disaster

"What about her? Is she ok?" I asked, completely freaked out.

"Yeah, she says there's someone she wants you to meet. She's going to be coming over here in a few minutes." Just as he said that, the elevator opened. It was V.

"Hey! Why did you randomly disappear last year?" I asked her the second the doors opened.

"Um, Jenny? Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go in my old room."

As we sat on the bed and closed the door, she started talking. "Before I say anything, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I feel like it, if that ever happens."

"I promise, but what's bad enough to leave town? You're not like Serena, being there with a guy when he died, and then taking your best friend's boyfriend's virginity. What did you do?"

"What I did was worse, if that's even possible. I left because I got-" She cut herself off and stuck her face in her hands.

"You got what? You can tell me."

"I'm a mom now Jenny." Vanessa admitted, choking on the words.

"Wait, Vanessa, you got pregnant? How is that worse than what Serena did?"

"What did I do?" Serena asked, barging into the room.

"Were you eavesdropping? This is a private conversation Serena!" I blurted out.

"No, I was coming in here to find a necklace when I heard my name. You don't have to get all pissy about it, drama queen."

"I'm not a fucking drama queen." I stated.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now." She said, going to the door.

"So, you got pregnant. Tell me about it."

"Well, I found out I was pregnant, so I left. And it's worse than what Serena did because I never told anyone. Not my parents, not my sister, no one."

"Not even the father? Wait, who is the father? You weren't dating anyone that I knew of."

"I wasn't dating him. Hell, I wasn't even friends with him. It was a few time thing, and it was stupid."

"Will you tell me who it is?" I hopefully asked her.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but I can't tell anyone. You should meet my daughter. She looks like him."

"How old is she? What's her name?"

"She's 5 months old. Her name is Alison. She's with her babysitter in the park right now. Want to go meet her?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said, as we left the apartment.

**14 minutes later...**

"She's so sweet V, but it's weird. She looks a lot like a certain Bass we know." I admitted, knowing it was bogus. Vanessa would never sleep with Chuck.

"Yeah. I know. He's her daddy." Vanessa said quietly. WHAT?

I dropped my phone on the ground in shock. I stood there, bewildered from what I'd just heard. No. This was not happening. My friend had a baby with the same guy that I was going to have a baby with. No. Just fucking no. I felt the tears in my eyes starting to well up. I sat- ok fell, onto the ground and cried.

"Jenny! Are you ok?" Vanessa exclaimed, bending down to me with Alison. All I could do was furiously shake my head, messing up my hair.

I felt paralyzed. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, and I sure as hell couldn't talk. Just then, Alison started crying. That was the last thing I remembered when I woke up.

I woke up right as an ambulance was pulling up to where I was. Vanessa was sitting next to me, breastfeeding Alison.

"J, you're awake."

"What the fuck just happened? Why is the- that here?" I asked weakly, pointing at the ambulance, not able to remember its name.

"I don't know, but you randomly started crying and you fell down and then blacked out. So I called 911." She explained.

"Jenny! Vanessa! Is she ok?" My dad yelled from a distance.

"What's going on?" I asked Vanessa again.

"Jenny, it's ok. They're gonna take you to the hospital to run some tests and see if they can figure out what happened." Eric explained to me gently. It wasn't until he was done saying his sentence that I realized his hands were on my waist.

"Eric? You're here?" I questioned him, totally confused.

"Yeah, I'm here." He responded, caringly. Completely unsure of what I was doing, I leaned over in his arms and let him kiss me. At that moment, I knew there was something between us, something more than friendship.

I could barely hear my dad ask Lily, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm sorry, we need to get her into the truck!" One of the paramedics told Eric.

"I'll go with you, Jenny, don't worry." Eric assured me as the put me into the truck.

**27 minutes later...**

I woke up in a room with a bunch of people. Wait, this was a hospital. Who was sick? Oh yeah I was. But I wasn't sick, so why was I here? Then I remembered everything. The baby. Chuck's baby. My baby.

"Is my baby ok?" I asked, extremely scared.

"What baby?" Vanessa whispered to Rufus.

"Honey, your baby is fine, luckily. The doctors did and ultrasound while you were asleep." Lily told me.

"What happened to me earlier?"

"The doctors think it was a serious anxiety attack. However, they can't put you on medication until they are sure, and when they're sure, they'll have to get a special one that is safe for pregnant women."

"Hello, Jenny. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions." A male doctor said as he came into the room I was in.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What do you remember of your trip to the park?"

"I was with Vanessa, and I met Alison. Then she mentioned someone and I just snapped."

"Do you remember falling down?"

"I think so, like my knees just forgot how to work."

"Is that all that you remember?"

"I remember a little of waking up, when Eric kissed me but the rest is a little blurry."

"Alright, that's all I need to know at the moment." The doctor said as he left the room.

**The next morning...**

"Jenny, now that you're doing better, and out of the emergency room, would you like to tell me about your baby?" My dad asked me.

"I was going to tell you-" He cut me off.

"When?"

"Soon. I had just told Lily when we were walking and then I got home and Vanessa was there and she wanted to talk to me and then she wanted me to meet her baby girl and then when she told me who Alison's father was is when the thing happened. I didn't have a chance to tell you." I explained.

"Do you know why you had the anxiety attack? What about that baby's father made you feel that way?"

"It's just that he isn't helping with her and it made me mad. Its not a big deal."

"You wound up in the hospital! It was a big deal."

"I wound up there because Vanessa called 911! It's not my fault! If only you understood!" I shouted, stomping out of the room.

"Um, Jenny, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Eric asked as I stomped out.

"Fine, what?"

"What happened with us yesterday? Is there something more than friendship here?"

"I don't fucking know. I was scared and you were comforting. Sort of like that night I got pregnant only you weren't the one there first."

"When are you just going to admit it? You feel something for me, but you're afraid to admit because you think it'll ruin our friendship."

Then I just crumbled inside and a tear fell down my face. "You're right." I admitted, talking through the tears as he pulled me into a hug.

"You should know I don't like seeing you cry. How about I make you stop?" Eric suggested, kissing me hard and rubbing my back.

We continued like that for a few minutes, sinking down onto the couch, with me leaned against the pillow on the arm with him almost laying on me. Somehow my dad knew just the right time to ruin the moment and walked into the living room right as Eric put his hand on my thigh.

"Do I even want to know what you two are doing?" My dad asked us.

"Not really." Eric replied to him.

"Well, I'm going to go get coffee. You kids better behave while I'm gone."

"Bye." Eric and I said in unison. After he was gone, we continued what we started, only again we got interrupted, but this time it was Serena coming down the stairs. What was that on her stomach? Wait, that was her stomach!

"Oh my god." Eric said, stunned.

"You saw nothing." Serena said, holding a blanket in front of her stomach. "I thought no one was home."

"Is that what you were going to tell us last night before your announcement party got canceled?"

"Yeah."

"It's Dan's isn't it?" Asked Eric.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone anything? Got it?"

"Yeah, but how far along are you?"

"I'm 23 weeks. I'm going to go change now." She told us.

"That was awkward." I said after she was out of sight. "Now, since we keep getting interrupted, let's just go for a walk instead."

"Great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't already figure it out, in this story, Vanessa left around season 2, a little after she and Chuck slept together when they tried to make Blair and Nate jealous. And yeah, Serena's pregnant too. I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible!<strong>


	5. V and J's Creative Girl Talk

**2 weeks later...** **June 8... Rufus and Lily's Apartment...**

When was my dad going to stop making a big deal over the fact that both of his kids are going to have kids of their own soon? Dan didn't even know about his kid though. None of us could get ahold of him. Eric still couldn't get ahold of Chuck either, and there was no way we were getting Blair into this.

"Jenny? Now that it's over, and you've recovered from it, can I ask you what it was about Chuck being Alison's father that made you so upset?" Vanessa asked me as she sat down by me.

"He's just a devil. He'll never accept her as his daughter."

"You're probably right there. So, you're going to be a mother too. This is interesting. When are you going to tell us the father of your baby?"

"I don't ever want to. but I'll tell everyone else after I tell him."

"Wait, it's not Eric?" She asked, confused.

"No, but I wish it was."

"You guys weren't dating then?"

"No, we aren't now either."

"But, you guys kiss all the time, and friends don't do that." V pointed out.

"Yeah, but Eric says that we shouldn't date until we know that my baby's father doesn't want to be with me. It's not like he ever would though. The only time we ever were more than acquaintances was the night we fucked, and plus, he's happy with someone else."

"Why can't you tell us who he is?"

"I can, I just really don't want to. I don't even think he'll care about the baby, or he won't believe it's his. I'd think Blair would've told him what she walked in on that night."

"What did she walk in on?"

"Eric and me, together, you know- like that."

"Oh. Wait, this guy is close enough to Blair that she would tell him that? And he's happy with someone else? Goddamn Jenny, is he who I think he is?"

"Nevermind. I've already said too much." I said, as I started to get up."

"It's Chuck's baby isn't it?"

"Fine! You got it right. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Just tell me, what the hell were you doing with him?"

"We were both sad, so we sat down together and started drinking a little and talking and next thing we know we're naked, he's on top of me and going in and out. Then the next thing I know, I'm being told by a doctor that I'm pregnant." I explained.

"Jenny? Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Yeah, what?"

"While you two were- you know, did you like it?"

"Well, it hurt at first, but after a few times in and out, it wasn't actually bad."

"You liked it didn't you?" Vanessa asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I guess I did. Why?" I asked her, laughing at her strange question.

"I just was wondering if he was good with everyone. You know when I did it with him we did it twice cuz it was so good?"

"Nice."

"At first I was a little nervous, but really? With a dick that big anyone would be nervous!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh my god V! I've never heard you say something like that before!"

"Well now you did. Wasn't Chuck bigger than Damien though?"

"I wouldn't know. I never- wait how do you know about him?"

"I read Gossip Girl back in Vermont. So, you never- wait! You lost your virginity to Chuck?" V asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah. Isn't that why it hurt at first?"

"Wow. And your first time was good. That rarely happens Jenny. You're lucky."

"No I'm not. I got pregnant my first time."

"You know that's not all that bad? I thought the same thing at first, but when I started shopping for baby stuff around 24 weeks, I felt better, since the clothes sort of made me want her right then. Then when I had her, I was so happy I cried. Sure, I don't get much sleep now, but it's worth it for my baby girl." She explained to me.

"Didn't giving birth hurt though?"

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt like hell. Like something was ripping my vagina apart slowly. But in the end it was all over and just a memory. And it was more than worth it." As she said that, Alison woke up from her nap and started crying in the other room. "I'll be back." Vanessa said as she went to go get her baby. Alison had Vanessa's tan complexion and green eyes, and Chuck's hair color and mouth. She really was a pretty baby, the perfect mix of her parents.

"Don't you get tired of taking care of her?" I questioned Vanessa as she walked back in with her baby.

"I'll never be tired of taking care of her, but I do get tired of the headaches from when she cries for hours, having to work all day on no sleep because I was up taking care of her, and missing her when I'm working. But that's just all part of being a single mother."

"That's exactly what I'll be doing." I said quietly.

"Jenny, even though Eric might not be your baby's father, he isn't going to leave you. He'd help you with the baby if you let him."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking to Lily. He was saying that if Chuck doesn't step up and take responsibility of the baby then he will, but before you freak out, he didn't tell anyone about Chuck, he referred to him as your baby's father. But really, I think you have a good guy." Vanessa admitted.

"I guess I do. I think I'm just scared of how Chuck will react when I tell him the baby is his."

"He can either accept it, not believe it, or deny it." As she said that, someone knocked on the door. It was Lily.

"Do you girls want to go get some coffee?" She asked us.

"Um, ok." I responded.

"Why not?" Vanessa agreed, standing up with Alison on her hip.

"I just have to get dressed." I said, pointing to my pajamas.

**21 minutes later...**

"So, Lily. Why the random coffee trip?" I asked her. She always planned things ahead of time, and this had been completely random, so she probably wanted something.

"Can't I invite my daughter and her friend to coffee without a reason?"

"Technically I'm your step daughter." I corrected her.

"Whatever. You caught me. But Jenny, when are you going to tell us who your baby's father is?" She asked seriously.

"After I tell him he's going to be a dad."

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I can't exactly find him right now." I was telling the truth. I had no idea where Chuck was. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I looked to see who it was. It was Damien.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that's a weird chapter ending, but hey it's a good story idea. So I might update once more before the holidays, but I don't know for sure, so in case I don't update again before then, happy holidays!<strong>


	6. The Return Of The Ex

Why was Damien calling me? Did he somehow figure out I was pregnant? No, that wasn't possible. No one that knew would be mean enough to tell him. It's not like it was his business anyway.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I told Lily and Vanessa, standing up and walking outside before they could ask any questions. "What do you want Damien?" I asked him coldly.

"Why the crankiness Jenny? I'm calling to apologize-" I cut him off.

"For what? For breaking up with me because I wanted to stay a virgin? Sorry, but I'm over that. And you. Are you sure that's why you called?"

"Yeah. I am sorry. What I did that night was wrong, and I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I'm just letting you know I'm sorry. Um, I have to go, but maybe I'll see you around?"

"In your fucking dreams. Goodbye Damien." I said as I hung up the phone and went back inside.

"Who was that?" Lily asked me.

"It was no one." There was no way in hell I was telling her it was Damien.

"You don't get calls from no one, but I see that you don't want to talk about it and I'm going to respect that."

"Uh, do you guys mind if I bolt? I really need to clear my head a little bit."

"Jenny, I don't see what you need to clear out of it."

"I was thinking I could try to locate the father of my baby." I really was, but I had no idea how.

"Alright. You can go. Just be back at the apartment before dark."

I hurried out of there. Why had Damien really called? Part of me thinks that he isn't the kind of guy to mean an apology like that. Oh well. It was all over and none of that or him mattered anymore. What mattered now was calling Chuck. Or more like finding him. I called his cell number for the millionth time. Again, it went to voice mail. Ugh!

I just walked on for about 5 blocks, mumbling to myself, when all out of nowhere, I ran into Damien. That's when I realized what I'd been saying. I'd been practicing telling Chuck about the baby.

As I ran into Damien, literally I hit my face on his jacket, it got weird. "Damien! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that I live in this city too?"

"You live here now?" Last I checked he was moving away.

"Yeah I moved in officially last month."

"Oh well. It wasn't nice to see you!" I said truthfully, as people would normally say it was good.

"Hang on for a second. When we ran into each other you were talking to yourself. Telling someone they're the father of your child. And you're cursing your head off. When we were together I never heard you swear once. Is there something I should know about?"

"No, because it's none of your business so you can just stay out of it. And as for the cursing, I'll say whatever the fuck I want, why? Does it offend you?"

"Jenny, I don't think you understand. I want to be friends. Like, friends where we hang out and are there for each other. Why won't you give me a chance? We were fine as friends before."

"Yeah, then we dated and you dumped me. Plus I'm with someone else now." I told him.

"And he's the father of your child. Could you please just tell me what that's about?"

"It was a line in a play I'm messing with." I lied.

"What play would that be?"

"It's one my friend wrote. You wouldn't know of it."

"Whatever you say. Just please, give me one more chance. As a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I want to make up for what I did to you a few months ago."

"Fine! Just stop asking me about it!" I exclaimed.]

"Ok, meet me in the park tomorrow at 2 pm?" He asked, brightly.

"Yeah ok. I really have to go."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I walked away from his as fast as I could. What the fuck was wrong with me? He was my ex! Wow, I must be really stupid.

**Later that afternoon... At the apartment...**

"Peek a boo! I see you!" Vanessa was playing with Alison.

"No! I told you I can't have anyone knowing about this! I told you because I trust you, B." Serena was on the phone with Blair.

My dad and Lily were no where to be found. I think Lily went to a meeting for Bass Industries and I'm pretty sure my dad went to the loft. And I was sitting at home, watching V play with her baby. Just as I was getting bored, Eric came out of the elevator.

"J, guess what I got!" He exclaimed, holding up the bag in his hand. An Armani bag.

"I don't know, something Armani?" I guessed sarcastically.

"Duh. I got this." He pulled out a tiny red and black suit. A baby suit.

"Um, Eric, what the fuck?"

"For your baby."

"We don't know its gender yet. And I'm only 6 weeks pregnant. Isn't it a bit early to be buying clothes for it? And what if I have a girl?" I pointed out.

"Then you can save it for when you have a boy."

"What if I don't want to have a boy?"

"Then a girl could wear it."

"No! If I have a girl, she is not going to wear a suit!" I shouted.

"Well, sorry, I was just trying to be a dad here." Eric said, sounding hurt.

"E, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really hormonal right now." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you yelling at the maid for making your bed." I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" I laughed at him.

"Make me." He said, running over to the couch I was sitting on. As he started to lean in to kiss me, I pushed him away a little bit.

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well I don't care." He said, kissing me anyway, and I couldn't help but melt into it. In the middle of it, I felt a wave of nausea. I shoved him off me and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When I looked up, he was right by my side, pulling my hair out of the way.

"You don't have to do this." I told him.

"Do what?"

"Be the father of Chuck's baby."

"Jenny, it's your baby too. And I don't care. Even if he steps up to be a father, I will still love your baby." E said truthfully.

I went to respond, but I wound up retching again. How long would this last?


	7. J and E's Game

**That same evening... 6:34 pm... At the apartment...**

"Jenny, you wanna go somewhere?" Eric offered.

"No, I think I'll stay in tonight."

"Again? You need to go out, have fun. You've just dragged yourself around since you got pregnant."

"Exactly. I'm pregnant. There's nothing fun that you can do while you're pregnant."

"Seriously? What can't you do while you're pregnant that you normally do?" He asked me.

"Um, well I can't go out drinking anymore, I can't-" Eric cut me off.

"J, you hardly ever drank before."

"You weren't around me much in the weeks before I got pregnant. I went drinking with Nate and Chuck, and all the nights I spent at Nate's, we drank quite a bit then, and the night I got pregnant. We were tipsy when we did that. Actually, I think that's why we did that."

"You are right with that, we were fighting then, but Jenny you're far from alcoholic-"

"I never said I was!" I interrupted him. "I just said I can't drink anymore now."

"You know there's such thing as alcohol free wines and liquors?" He reminded me.

"Yeah, but it's the alcohol that makes it fun."

"Oh well. You can't do that right now. Do you want the alcohol free or not?" E offered.

"I guess."

"Ok then. I'll be right back." He said, going into the kitchen and coming back, with a bottle of alcohol free wine. "It might not be the real thing, but at least you get the taste."

"You're the best." I said, hugging him and kissing him.

"How about we play a game?" He suggested.

"What game?"

"We could watch _Welcome To The Rileys' _and every time they use the word 'fuck', we drink."

"That sounds like a good game." I admitted. "Let's do it!"

**After the movie...**

"Yeah, if that was real alcohol, one of us would be passed out right now." Eric said, laughing.

"I can't believe we went through almost 3 bottles of that!" I exclaimed.

"It was a good game wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It would've been better with real alcohol." I told him.

"That way, it would be more interesting doing this." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. After a minute, he pulled me over on my bed, so that I was on top of him. Then he grabbed my thighs and pulled them to his sides.

I could feel his boner growing in his jeans, and he kept rubbing it on me. I couldn't help but notice he was looking down my tank top, but he was supposed to be, right? He started to move down, and wound up kissing my chest, with his face down my shirt. We sat up, with me still in his lap, and him still in my shirt. He grabbed my ass, and I accidently let out a sexual cry. I happened to do so, right after the elevator opened, and I heard my dad talking to Lily.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"I'll hide the bottles!" Eric said quietly, knowing that my dad didn't let me drink, anything alcohol related, even if there was no actual alcohol.

As I was walking to the door of my bedroom, my dad knocked on the door.

"Jenny, can I come in?" He asked from outside.

"Yeah." I told him, opening the door.

"What are you two up to?" He asked me and Eric, not having any suspicion of what we'd been doing.

"We were watching a movie." Eric told him honestly. That's what we'd done, so it wasn't lying.

"Ok, I was just checking to make sure you kids were ok. Jenny, how are you feeling?" My dad asked, concerned.

"Dad, you've asked me every day since you found out I was having a baby, and I've always been fine. You don't have to ask me every day, or at all if you don't want to. In all honesty, it's getting a little annoying." I told him quietly.

"I ask you because I care, and I care because I love you. I just want to make sure that you and your baby are ok."

"Dad, why aren't you mad? I'm 16 and pregnant, and you act like you're just fine with it."

"I'm going to let you guys talk, I don't think I'm needed in this conversation." Eric said, leaving the room.

"Jenny, at first I was mad that you didn't tell me, but then I realized that being mad about it isn't going to fix anything, and it would only make you stress, and that certainly wouldn't be helpful. Stress often causes a miscarriage in pregnant women, and I wouldn't want you to have to go through that. Instead of being mad, I'm just going to help you, and make sure things are ok, like a father should." Rufus explained.

"Oh. I see now. Where were you all day?" I asked him.

"Just at the gallery. Why?"

"I just never knew."

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." He said, leaving my room.

**Next morning...**

I couldn't bother to get out of bed until after 10, because of the morning sickness. Finally, it started easing off, and as it did-

"J, are you up yet?" Eric asked from outside my door.

"Sort of. You can come in if you want."

"What does sort of mean?" He asked, walking into my room and sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Awake but too sick to get up." I clarified, as I stood up.

"Well, you must be feeling better now."

"Yeah." As I said that, he took my wrists and tried to kiss me, but I had to push him away and run to the bathroom, yet again to puke, and yet again, he was right next to me.

"You just woke up, how do you have that much food in your stomach that you can puke out?"

"I'm not even sure. I think it was making its way up all morning."

"Are you ready to go out of here now?" Eric asked.

"I think so." I said, as we left my room together to find Serena in the living room with Lily, Vanessa and Alison.

"Vanessa, do you have to do that with a little baby?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Feed them with your boob? It sounds painful."

"You don't have to, but I think it's a better option, cuz its healthier, and it's free." She pointed out.

"But doesn't it hurt?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Not if you do it right."

"There's a wrong way to do it?"

"Jenny, should I be worried that I know more about breastfeeding than you do?" Eric asked.

"What? How?"

"As strange as it might be, I actually took every parenting class at school, and a few not at school, because I actually want to be a father and have a real family someday." He admitted.

"Eric! That's so amazing! Not many guys are like that these days. And I don't think Dan is one of them." Serena blurted out, getting off the couch.

"Is that why you haven't told him that you're pregnant with his child?" E asked her.

"No, actually I can't get ahold of him." She admitted.

"I haven't either." I added, thinking back to the times I'd tried to call him to tell him about my baby.

"I have some shopping to do." Serena said, seeming irritated that I talked to her, I mean I understand that she would still be mad that I fucked things up with her and Nate, but she could at least be civil.

**1:56 pm...**

"Jenny!" Damien called out.

"Hey." I said as he walked to my side.

"So, I was thinking we could go get a drink or something." He suggested.

"Um, it's early afternoon."

"So what?"

"We can't."

"Why not?" He nosed into my business.

"Damien I just fucking can't!" I yelled, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Jenny, you can tell me why. It doesn't have to be a secret. We're friends. Tell me."

"A few weeks ago I made a huge mistake."

"More detail?" He pushed at me.

"And now it's living in me." I said, trying not to let him know about my baby.

"What?" Damien sounded confused. Then he caught on. "Wait, Jenny are you pregnant?"


	8. Jenny's New Word

**Ok, a little funny story here. I have a strange word in this story. How it came to be: my mom works at a home for people with mental illnesses, and one lady called her a very funny name, and Jenny uses it in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Sort of." I admitted.<p>

"You don't look it. How far along are you?"

"About 7 weeks. Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends. But you're only 16. How are you going to manage this?"

"I haven't completely figured that out yet. The father of it doesn't even know it exists yet." I told Damien.

"Who is the father? You left that part out."

"I'd rather not say."

"Whatever you say. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Maybe he would be a good friend. Wait, he was leaning towards me, getting ready to kiss me!

"Damien! What the actual fuck?"

"What?"

"What the fuck- actually, nevermind. You never really wanted to be friends, you just wanted me back. I should've known from the start that you're a disgusting shit wrinkle!" I yelled at him, disgusted.

"Shit, J. What's a shit wrinkle?" He laughed.

"You're a shit wrinkle! You better leave me alone you sick bastard!" I walked away. What the fuck was a shit wrinkle?

**3:03 pm... At the apartment...**

"Hey, where were you?" Eric asked as I came in the elevator.

"I was with Damien." I wasn't going to lie.

"What? Are you dealing again?"

"No."

"Are you buying from him?"

"No."

"Are you hooking up with him?" Was he going to question me like this all day?

"God! Eric! No! I'm not doing any of that shit!"

"Then what the hell are you doing with him?"

"We just took a day to talk, sort things out."

"What happened?"

"Well, he tried to kiss me, so I called him a shit wrinkle." I told Eric with a straight face. He doubled over laughing.

"Shit wrinkle? Jenny, what is a shit wrinkle?" He said, barely able to talk because of laughter.

"I don't even know, but I think the pregnancy hormones are making me invent new words." I admitted jokingly.

"But seriously, shit wrinkle? That's epic! This is one of the things I love about you!" Eric grabbed my waist and kissed me. As he did, Vanessa walked in.

"Guys? What is all this talk about shit wrinkles? What does that even mean?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Jenny says the hormones made her invent a new word." Eric said, happily holding my waist.

"Oh really? It did that to me too." As she said that, she started laughing.

"Maybe it's just the Bass babies." I joked.

"Maybe it's just the awesome mothers." Eric said, kissing me again, with a lot more tongue than the first time.

"I'm going to take Alison to the park. If you want to come, you can't talk about shit wrinkles." She joked.

"I think we'll stay here. Have fun!" I told her, as I pulled Eric into my bedroom. "Do you want to continue what we've tried to do a few times now?" I offered.

"I would, but we don't have any condoms today." He pointed out.

"We don't need them, I'm already pregnant."

"You could still get an infection."

"From you? Are you not clean?"

"Jenny, I never said that. I am clean. It's fine." He assured me.

"Then what could I catch?"

"Good point." After saying that, he grabbed my waist, sat on the bed, laid back and pulled me on top of him, kissing me and grinding on me.

I started to unbutton his shirt, and as I did I could feel him getting hard under me. I yanked his shirt off with sexual power, and put my hands on his bare back. When I did that, he put his hands on my thighs, right under my butt. After a minute of random kissing, he started to pull my shorts down, and there was no way I was stopping him.

When they were low enough to reveal my underwear, gray lacy boy shorts, he got a shit ton harder. Eventually, my shorts were completely off, and his hands were in my hair. We changed position, so that I was sitting on his lap, grinding on him. He started kissing his way down my neck, and to my tank top straps, slowly pulling them off with his teeth.

Once they were gone, he pulled the rest of my shirt off as I pulled his pants down. I couldn't help but notice his total hard on making a tent in his boxers, and I just had to reach down and touch it. I had just wrapped my hand around it when someone knocked on my door. What the fuck?

"Go into the bathroom and get dressed!" I whispered urgently to Eric.

I wrapped myself in a blanket and went to the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Vanessa said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I said, dropping the blanket and opening the door. "Eric, you can come out!"

"J, were you guys doing what I think you were doing?"

"And what exactly was that?" I asked her, being a pain in the ass.

"Oh my god, were you two having sex?" She asked, nosily.

"No, not yet. We were about to." I told her honestly, since I knew she'd keep it a secret.

"That's great! I'm sorry I bothered you! I was just seeing if you were sure you wanted to stay here." V said as she backed out of the room.

"No, we're just going to a hotel. Every time we try to do it here we just get interrupted." I decided, going to my underwear drawer to find something better for the night.

"Ok, you two should leave soon, before your parents get home. I'll tell them you went to see your friends for the night."

"Alright. Thanks, V. You're the best." I said, hugging her.

"Anytime. But I'm going to go. Have fun, get a little crazy!" She said as she left the room.

**4:19 pm... The Empire Hotel...**

"You ready to do this?" Eric asked me.

"Of course I'm ready. Now you just sit on the edge of the bed and I'll be out in a minute." I went into the bathroom and took off my shorts and T shirt. This was going to be interesting.


	9. Firsts As We Know Them

**WARNING TO THE PERSON READING THIS: IF YOU DON'T LIKE EXPLICIT, DETAILED LEMONS, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND JUST GO WITH IT.**

* * *

><p>I turned on some quiet, romantic music in the other room, and walked in, wearing only a black lace push up bra, with a matching thong and black platform shoes.<p>

"Wow, Jenny, you look hot." Eric said, stunned.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I told him in a hushed tone, while walking over to him and climbing onto his lap, straddling him and kissing him intensely.

I could already feel him getting hard, and myself getting wet. I grabbed his neck and he grabbed my thighs and we started grinding against each other. We laid back, to where I was on top of him, and I started to pull his shirt off.

Once I got his shirt off, I started rubbing his shoulders, and kissing them, as he did to mine. After a bit, I'd kissed down to his pants. It was about time they came off.

As soon as they were off, his boner tent was revealed once again. He kissed me, and unstrapped my shoes, throwing them across the room. I slid my hand down, and wrapped it around his aroused manhood. Damn it was hard!

I started to slip my bra off, very slowly, to give him something to wait for. After about 30 seconds of just messing with the straps, I got up and put my back towards him and took the bra completely off. Then I turned around, so he could adjust to the sight of my naked chest.

Eric reached for my ribcage and pulled me to him, and started playing with my boobs with his hands, and kissing them a little. we wound up just kissing each other for a random half hour before we did anything else. I decided to give him the honor of removing my underwear.

He chose to do it while he had me on my knees and he was French kissing me as he did it. He waited until they were completely off before looking. When he did, I felt myself get even wetter, and I saw him get even harder. I looked away while he removed his boxers. When I looked back, he had laid down on his back, and it was sticking straight in the air.

I wanted to follow Vanessa's advice and get a little wild, so I gave him a devilish grin and leaned down and licked his stick. Even though I hadn't done that before, I had a feeling it would be fun. It was fun so far, so I put the whole head in my mouth. His breathing completely changed when I did that. I worked a way to fit the whole thing, the whole 6 inches into my mouth. It was slightly difficult, but I managed, and Eric seemed to like it.

"Ok, Jenny, that's great, but I want a chance to do you now." He told me.

I just nodded and we changed positions. It felt a little strange to have someone's face in my crotch, even if it was Eric. Before I could finish my thought, I felt him lick my clit. I couldn't help but laugh because it tickled. After a minute, he put his tongue inside my actual hole, and started tongue fucking me. If he'd thought he was gay, how was he so good at that?

I let him go like that for a couple minutes, then we decided to do the actual thing. He climbed up onto me and started kissing me. He brought his tip up to my opening and sat it there as he continued to kiss me. He slowly slid it into me, and when he did, I couldn't help but shriek of pleasure. He started going in and out, and I couldn't hold in the moaning and heavy breathing.

"Jenny, we're lucky we chose to do this in a hotel. Otherwise our house members would have heard us by now." Eric said, stopping doing me to talk.

"Please keep going. Just please do it." I begged him, and he continued.

He plainly rode me for a few minutes, but when he started moaning too, he brought his hand down to my clit and started rubbing it while he fucked me. That tickled at first, but after about a minute started feeling really good, so good that I started whimpering. I could feel the orgasm building up, and I started getting anxious for it. I got so anxious that I started trying to hump him to make it go faster.

A minute or two later, the tension built up faster and faster, and suddenly exploded. I let out an orgasmic whimper and my whole body shook. All out of nowhere, some liquid shot out of my cunt and landed on Eric. A couple seconds later, he got super hard and came inside me, so much that it pushed him out of me and some of the cum landed on my face.

"That- was-amazing!" He said, catching his breath.

"It really was." I agreed, but as I did, my stomach practically flipped and before I could think, I was puking my guts into the trash can by the bed. "This nausea fucking ruins everything." I complained.

"It didn't ruin this." Eric said, crawling over to me and trying to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"E, don't. My mouth tastes like shit right now."

"As if I cared." He leaned in anyway.

"You'll be sorry." I warned him before he kissed me.

"I don't see what you're trying to warn me about."

"Really? Maybe I'm just paranoid." As I said that, he kissed me, and laid on his back, pulling me by the waist down on top of him.

**7:03 am... At the hotel...**

After a few more rounds of bliss, we'd showered and just sat on the bed, watching TV. That was the last thing I remembered before Eric blowing on my face to wake me up. Once I opened my eyes, he randomly kissed me. When he did, I felt sick. Bad sick.

"Jenny, are you ok?" I couldn't respond. I could only cover my mouth and shove him out of the way so that I could make it to the trash can.

"Do I look ok?" I grumped at him, unintentionally, while getting up and going to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice that something was off. I yanked my tank top up. "What the fuck?" My voice faded. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses what she saw?<strong>


	10. Solving J's Problem

**I'm just saying now, I made up the store mentioned later in the story.**

* * *

><p>"J, what's going on?" Eric asked from outside the door.<p>

"I don't even know. You can come in here if you want." As I said that, he walked in slowly.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked me, trying not to laugh.

"These- things!" I exclaimed, pointing at my chest.

"What about them?"

"Don't you see anything different? Do I have to put them in your face for you to notice?" I said, trying to make him see what I saw.

"What?" E said as he touched my left boob.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I shrieked, shoving his hand away.

"Jenny, I think I know more about pregnancy and babies than you do."

"Wait, this has something to do with the baby? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm guessing so. It's your body getting ready to make milk for the baby." He explained.

"But is it supposed to hurt? And do they really need to stick out like that?"

"You should know that making a human isn't easy, or pain free. And as for the other part, yeah, what else would the baby suck on?"

"Thank you for making me feel like a total idiot!" I exclaimed, and as I did, I got nauseous again, and puked in the toilet.

This had gotten too extreme. I'd puked up everything inside me, and I couldn't stop retching. It was to the point where I couldn't breathe. Then it let up. I just was tired of everything, so I just fell to the floor, on purpose.

"JENNY!" Eric bent down to where I was.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. I'm just tired of this puking."

"You scared the shit out of me Jenny. And hasn't your nasuea gotten worse over the past few days?"

"Yeah, actually it has." I just realized that.

"Well, we should be getting home. You need to eat something when we get there." He pulled me off the floor.

**8:57 am... At the apartment...  
><strong>

"J, I don't think you're ok. This was the fifth time you've puked since you woke up barely 2 hours ago." Eric pointed out. I'd just ate and then thrown it up again.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I should be worrying about it! And so should you!"

"Why?"

"Well, let's go see how much weight you've lost since you got pregnant." He suggested, pulling me over to the scale and making me stand on it. "How much did you lose?"

"11 pounds." I said, shocked.

"Holy fucking shit, Jenny we are taking you to a doctor. Now."

"Eric, why does Jenny need to go to a doctor right now?" Lily asked as she came to the door of the bathroom.

"She's lost 11 pounds because of her morning sickness and I don't think that's good." He responded.

"Oh, darling, she doesn't need a doctor for that. With you and Serena I had the same problem. I lost about as much before my mother helped me."

"How did she help you?" Eric interrupted his mother.

"Eric why are you so goddamn protective of me?" I asked him, forgetting that my parents don't like me cursing,even though I'm 16.

"Because I can be." He told me.

"Jenny, my mother suggested ginger, to ease the morning sickness, and it helped. A lot. I think you should try it." Lily said, handing me a box of ginger mints.

"What do I do with it?" I asked, dumbly.

"You can either eat them, or just smell them. Whatever works better for you." She must've been able to tell I was getting sick, because she grabbed them out of my hands, opened them and stuck the box in my face. Wait, that did help. Who knew?

"Feel better?" Eric asked, noticing I hadn't puked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, pushing the box away.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to, so I should be going. I'll see you two later." Lily said, as she left the bathroom.

**The next day... 1:23 pm... At the park...**

"So, I'm officially 8 weeks pregnant." I told Eric and Vanessa blantly. "Shouldn't I start getting fat soon?"

"Not exactly. With your first baby, you normally don't show till around 10 weeks at least. Sometimes even later. I didn't start showing until 13 weeks." Vanessa told me.

"Am I the only one here that doesn't know much about pregnancy?"

"I guess I have to say yeah. You are. But that's why you have us." Eric said, smiling at the thought.

"We should see how much I know. You guys, take turns asking me questions about things in pregnancy and birth and shit."

"Ok, what's a placenta?" Vanessa quizzed me.

"It's the thing the baby's belly cord is connected to. Where it gets its food." I noticed Eric was laughing. "What?"

"You called it a belly cord. That's funny. Do you know its scientific name?"

"Yeah, umbilical cord. Belly cord just sounds better." I said, totally serious.

"What's amniotic fluid?" Vanessa continued quizzing me.

"Isn't that the stuff in there with the baby? Like what comes out when your water breaks?"

"Yeah, you're right. It seems like you know the basic things." V told me.

"Do you know what makes the milk for the baby?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, your boob." I replied, laughing. What kind of question was that?

"No, like what part of the boob?"

"There's more than one part?" What was he talking about?

"Yeah. You have a lot to learn, J." He laughed, taking my hand.

"Hey, I know somewhere we need to go. Follow me." Vanessa blurted out randomly.

**24 minutes later... On the sidewalk by a bunch of stores...**

"You should start shopping here." Vanessa said, pointing to a store called Randomosity.

"Why? What is it?" I asked her.

"It's just clothes, but the clothes are pretty awesome. Just come inside." She pulled me inside. When we were in the door, our phones went off. A Gossip Girl blast.

_Spotted: Vanessa Abrams, with a baby. But who's baby? Why is she even back in town? I plan to find out why! Until next time, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

We both looked at V. She looked bored.

"It's no big deal. They'll all figure out I had her at some point."

"True." Eric agreed.

I looked around the store. There was a girl side and a guy side, and the clothes were sorted by color and size. The walls had a bunch of grafitti on them.

"Just wondering, why do I need to shop here now?" I asked.

"They have good clothes for pregnant women. Like super comfortable stuff. And they have baby and kid stuff in the back." V explained, walking over to a rack of clothes.


	11. The Sexy Joke

**5 days later...**

"What the hell?" I asked myself, or more so, my body, as I looked in the mirror.

"What? Are you ok?" Vanessa asked me from across my bedroom.

"I'm fat."

"Hang on." She walked over to me and put her hand on my hip. "No, that's not fat. That's just bloat. It'll go away without you trying. Just another part of pregnancy. Now you have a reason to wear your new clothes. Like this." She said, holding up the dark purple metallic T shirt that I'd gotten. She'd suggested that I got it in a size or two bigger than I usually wear, so I got a 5, even though that was 3 sizes bigger.

"Ok, whatever. Being almost 9 weeks pregnant isn't fun."

"Trust me, I know. But in the end it's all worth it." V assured me.

"Hey, come over here."

"What?" She asked as she stood by me. I reached for the bottom of her shirt and tried to yank it up but she pushed my hand away.

"Jenny, what the fuck?"

"Just do it!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Are you trying to rape me?" Vanessa joked, laughing at herself.

"Yes! Of course I'm trying to rape you!" I joked back, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pretended to try to kiss her. She played back, only seriously. She actually kissed me. Quite intensely too. In the middle of it, Alison laughed from the floor. When she did that, we looked at her, and started laughing, and we fell to the floor laughing. The laughing stopped when she pinned my arms down, sat on my hips, pushed my body down and kissed me again, laughing. In the middle of that one, Eric and Serena walked into my room, but we didn't hear them, and she kept kissing me.

"Ew." Serena said, backing out.

"Shit." Vanessa laughed, sitting up on my hips.

"Eric-" I started apologetically.

"It's fine Jenny, actually, it was sort of hot. Can I just ask what exactly you girls were trying to do? And in front of the baby?"

"Nothing. I just made a joke and we decided to play it out." I explained.

"What were you trying to do with my shirt anyway?" V asked.

"Get off me and I'll show you." As I said that, she stood up and I stood with her and pulled her shirt up to her bra. "Yeah, I can't be sure this way." I said, yanking the shirt over her head.

"Jenny, what are you doing? Are you looking for something, or do you just want to see boobs?" She joked at me again.

"Actually, I sort of am looking for something." I admitted, bending down to look at her stomach.

"I'm just guessing you're looking at how her body looks after she had Alison, but what do I know? I didn't expect to see you two making out when I came in here." Eric rambled.

"And you're right." I told him, standing up again and walking over to him kissing him. "You know me so well."

"I clearly don't. Like I said, I didn't expect to see you kissing another girl." He almost sounded like he liked seeing it.

"Yeah, and I bet you wouldn't think I'd do this." I said as I walked over to Vanessa, kissed her, shoved my hands into her bra, pushed her back onto my bed and sat on her, all while kissing her like they do in porn. I noticed Eric's jaw dropped out of the corner of my eye. I liked surprising him, so I unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and pulled it off, and when I did, Vanessa played along with me and put her hands in my bra too, and even though my boobs were sore, I didn't stop her.

"Are you two in love or something?" Eric joked.

"Maybe." I joked.

"Maybe not." Eric teased me, as he walked over and kissed me, and when he did, Alison clapped and giggled.

"Ok baby! I'll come kiss you too!" Vanessa baby talked to Alison, jumping over to her, picking her up, and kissing her too.

Eric and I laughed in unison, and as he had his hands on my waist, and mine on his neck, he continued to kiss me. As he did, Vanessa decided to join in, sort of. She sat by our feet and wrapped her arms and legs around our legs.

"Should I even ask why?" Eric asked her, laughing.

"Nope!" She replied, trying not to laugh and hugging our legs harder. Just as we started kissing again, Lily walked in, but the door was open, so she didn't really need to knock.

"Jenny, you have- oh god." She stopped, looking away for a moment. "Please tell me you're not doing what it looks like." She practically begged.

Vanessa fell onto her back and laughed like a maniac. "What does it look like we're doing?" She asked, even though she knew.

"I think you know." Lily told her.

"What do I have?" I asked her, referring to what she'd been saying before she saw us in our lump of glory.

"You have a checkup at the doctors in a little while."

"Um , ok. I'll get ready."

**42 minutes later.. In the waiting room..**

A nurse came into the waiting room. "Jennifer Humphrey? The doctor is ready for you." As she said that, Lily, Eric and I went into the hallway leading to the exam room. My doctor was there when we got there.

"Eric, could I have you sit over here?" Lily asked him, pointing to a chair on the side of the exam table that I wouldn't be able to see him from the exam table in.

"Why?" I asked her, geniunely curious.

"Today you're getting your first pelvic exam." She replied to me.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding." I hoped.

"No, I'm not. What is so bad about a pelvic exam? Actually, you've never had one before, so you can't really answer that."

"Actually, I will. I don't want someone poking around my vagina!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't seem to mind it when you got pregnant."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"I like your attitude." Lily said enthusiastically. "Now, you really need to go to the bathroom and take your clothes off, and put on the robe, she motioned to a robe on the exam table.

I grabbed the robe and stomped to the bathroom across the room. This was gonna be hell. There's no other result.

**15 minutes later...**

"Ok, Jenny. I see that everything there is alright. You can go put your clothes back on now. Then we can continue with your ultrasound." The doctor promised me.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom to see the ultrasound machine all set up. Here we go again. I laid down and pulled my shirt up so she could put the gel stuff on my stomach again.

"Eric, if you'd like, you can come over here now." Lily told him, and he came and held my hand as the doctor put the scan thing on my stomach.

"Oh my god." Lily said in awe over the little baby on the screen.

"Jenny, that's beautiful." Eric told me, also in awe.

"Holy shit! It's a person now!" I exclaimed, making everyone in the room laugh, even Lily.


	12. One, or Two, or Three Little- Wait What?

"Of course it's a person. It's been a person ever since you made it." Eric told me, smiling at me like I was dumb.

"When can we know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked the doctor.

"We should be able to tell at your next checkup, which is set for when you're 13 weeks along."

"How many appointments do I have to do?" I kept asking questions.

"You are supposed to come in at least every 6 weeks for the first trimester, every 4 weeks in the second, and every 2 or 3 in the third." My doctor explained.

"That's a lot of checkups. Why do we need so many?"

"You need to make sure you and your baby are ok and doing healthy, especially at your age."

"Ok, do you know when I'll get fat?" I felt like an idiot asking all these questions.

"Jenny, you're not going to get fat. You're going to start showing. There's a big difference. You should be happy when you start showing."

"How long are my- things," I pointed to my boobs. "going to be sore?"

"I can't give you an exact answer, but I can say that it shouldn't last any longer than your first trimester."

"And the morning sickness? I've had it since I was 2 weeks pregnant and it's gotten worse."

"Oh my. How bad is it?" The doctor lady sounded worried.

"Like, I feel sick for normally 4 hours a day and I've been puking every day, normally around 3 times."

"That explains your sudden drop in weight. We'll need to do a 3D scan in your next appointment to see if we can figure out the cause."

"Why did you say oh my? What might be causing it?" I desperately asked, trying not to panic.

"As much as I don't want to say this, because I might just be worrying you for no reason, it might also be correct. There's a possibility you might be carrying multiples."

I could feel myself getting lightheaded, and nauseous. Very nauseous.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Eric asked, grabbing my waist, sounding worried.

I could only cover my mouth and try to get up, but the doctor brought a barf bag to me before I could get up. As I puked, I could feel Eric rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

**That night... At the apartment... 2:34 am...Jenny's bedroom...**

I couldn't sleep. What if I was having twins? Or even worse, triplets? I'm not ready to take care of that many babies. Hell, I'm not even ready to take care of one! As I was thinking, someone knocked on my door.

"Jenny? Can I come in?" Eric called from my door.

"Yeah." As I spoke, my voice cracked.

"Why are you crying?" He hurried over to my bed, where I was sitting.

"Why are you awake?"

"I was thirsty and I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready to have twins." I choked.

"You're not sure you're having twins. Don't think about it until you know for sure."

"It's not that simple. You don't understand. I'm not ready for a baby. I'm only 16 and-" He cut me off by putting his hands on my legs and kissing me. "Why did you do that?"

"To show you that you don't have to be ready yet. That little person isn't supposed to be here for another 8 months. You have until then to get ready. Even then, you don't have to be completely ready, because you'll have me if Chuck doesn't step up to the place. Actually, you'll have me even if he does step up."

"But why do you want me? I'm 16 and pregnant by the manwhore of the Upper East Side from a drunken one night stand, and I'm a worthless shit-"

"No you're not! Don't say that- don't even think that! Jenny, I want to be with you because you're amazing!" He kissed me again, and then I knew that he really did care. After he kissed me, we just looked at each other for about a minute, and then, as if we'd planned, at the exact same time, we grabbed each other, and started making out.

I grabbed his shoulders, laid back and pulled him onto me. He'd grabbed my thighs, on the back near my crotch, and pulled them around his waist and started grinding on me. We started pulling our clothes off, piece by piece. I was down to my just my shorts, no bra, and he was down to pants and kissing my neck when he stopped and talked.

"Jenny, you sound like you're orgasming and we aren't even naked yet."

"What? What does an orgasm sound like?" I asked him, emphasizing sound.

"You were whimpering and moaning like you were orgasming."

"I was? Sorry."

"Don't be. It was hot." As soon as the words left his mouth, he went back to what he had started. A while later, while he was back to kissing my face, I accidentally let out a REALLY loud whimper, and anyone would've been able to tell what we were doing.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there!" Vanessa randomly said from outside my door scaring us a little.

"What the fuck? How long have you been listening?" I questioned her.

"Just a second, I heard you yell out and I decided to let you know I could hear you from the living room."

"Why are you even awake?"

"Alison woke me up." She replied.

"Do babies always do that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I told you I'm not ready for a baby!" I exclaimed to Eric, getting tears in my eyes.

"I already told you that you don't have to be yet-" Eric started, but I didn't let him finish. Instead, I pushed him off me and ran to my bathroom and laid on the floor, on my stomach, put my face on my arms and cried.

Vanessa came in with Eric right behind her. "Jenny, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not ready to have a baby, and I don't think I will be in 8 months! I'm not even ready to be pregnant!"

"That's why I'm here to help you! With or without Chuck, I'll be here." Eric assured me, putting his arms around my ribcage, under my naked chest. "Come here." He said, as he pulled me over, so that I was laying with my head in his arms on his lap, facing the ceiling.

"I'll be here too, and I know what it's like becoming a teenage mother, so I can help you too." Vanessa added, crawling over and laying next to me on the bathroom floor and taking my left hand while Eric took my right. Then he pulled my head up and kissed me, holding my head in his left arm, and his right hand stroking my stomach, where the baby was.

After we'd kissed for a while, he decided I needed sleep. "Jenny, you need to get some rest. Even if you don't want to, you should do it for your little one. Plus, I think we're making Vanessa feel awkward."

"No you aren't. You two are so cute together! But yeah, J he's right. You do need to get some sleep."

"But I'm comfortable right here." I whined.

"If you won't go, I will carry you, and if you even suggest that I'm joking, just wait and see." Eric stated.

"Ok, then carry me. I want to see if you really can."

"Ok, you asked for it!" He warned me, standing up and carrying me back to my bed. Vanessa gave me my shirt from the floor. "Yeah, you might want to put that on." Eric suggested.

"Whatever." I complained, sitting up and putting on the shirt.

"Good kitten." He joked, kissing me. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Um, yeah. I'll see you then too I guess." Vanessa stuttered awkwardly.

"Ok, see you then." As I said that, they walked out of my room and I went to sleep. For some reason, I dreamed about my baby.


	13. Telling Daddy

**2 weeks later...**

"Ugh, hang on." I told Eric, out of breath from kissing him so hard as I climbed off his lap. I pulled my shirt off, but something wasn't right. I ran to the bathroom, in my underwear and bra and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god..." My voice faded as I put my hand on my lower abdomen.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Look at this!" I exclaimed, breathlessly pointing to my sticking out, stomach. He looked at it, his eyes widened, and he put his free hand on it and ran his fingers across the edges.

"It's- amazing." He said, not sure if he used the right word or not.

"Yeah it is. Or at least I think so." I wasn't completely sure what I thought of it yet. I was just past 11 weeks pregnant, so it was normal that I was showing. It was just so strange!

As I put my shirt and pants back on, I got happier and happier. "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, running out of my room like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

"Jenny! I'm right here, is everything ok?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen, looking worried.

"It's fine! Feel this!" I took his hand and put it on my tiny bump.

"You're showing." He said, sounding shocked. "That baby is definitely growing!"

"What's all the fuss in here?" Vanessa asked, walking into the living room, holding Alison on her hip.

"My stomach is growing."

"That's great! That is great, right?"

"Yeah! I think so." Even then, I still wasn't quite sure.

**The next day... July 29... At the apartment... 9:43 am...**

My dad was at the gallery, Lily was in the kitchen, Vanessa was playing with Alison on the floor, and I was sitting on the couch with Eric, reading a magazine, whe the elevator opened, and out popped the person I least expected to see.

"Well, Lily! I certainly hope you've had a great summer so far!"

"Charles! Where have you been?" Lily asked, and they randomly chattered on in the kitchen.

When he'd walked in, Vanessa and Eric looked at me. I felt dizzy, and I started sweating. Then I felt sick. Really sick. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet. As I gagged, I felt Eric's hand on my back, and I could see Vanessa's feet out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked me softly.

Again, I couldn't talk. I just shook my head, and stood up. Eric put his hands on my waist. "Jenny, you need to sit down." He told me, leading me to the edge of the bath tub. "And you need to breathe. You're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok." He assured me, taking my hand in his and kissing my face.

After a few minutes, I was feeling better. "I should probably tell him now." I said as I stood up from the tub.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yeah." I left the bathroom. He and Lily were still talking, and I wasn't about to interrupt them. "I think I'll let them finish talking." I whispered to Eric and Vanessa, walking back into my room.

"Jenny, maybe I should go and be around when you tell Chuck about the baby, just in case he reacts badly. Would you mind?" Eric asked, once we were in the bedroom.

"That really isn't a bad idea, I guess you can be." I agreed.

"How about we go somewhere while they talk, and then later when things are settled down, you can tell him?" Vanessa suggested.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You decide. Going somewhere was your idea." I told her.

"Ok, let's go-" She paused to think. "For a random walk across town!" She was way too enthusiastic for that. Weird...

**5 minutes later...**

"So, why exactly are we going for a walk?" Eric asked Vanessa curiously.

"It's something to do."

"Jenny, you don't have to do that." Eric told me.

"Do what?" Was I doing something?

"Cover your stomach like that. You're wearing a normal, loose shirt. No one will be able to see it. Doing that would just draw attention to it anyway." He assured me.

"Are you sure?" How was he so sure?

"Yeah. No one can see it. The only reason we know it's there is because you showed us."

"Oh. Do you always have to make me feel like an idiot?"

"I don't try to, I just tell you things you didn't know." E stated, smiling at me.

We continued to walk and laugh at each other for the rest of the morning.

**That evening... At the apartment... 7:18 pm...**

I was sitting on my bed, next to Eric, messing with my phone when someone knocked on my door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said, jokingly.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?" It was CHUCK.

"Go! Go in the bathroom!" I urgently whispered to Eric. Once he'd went in, I told Chuck to come in.

"Ok, J. Why does my old phone has 37 missed calls from you and Eric?" He asked me.

"We needed to call you but you weren't answering. Wait, why were you ignoring us?"

"I couldn't have Blair wondering why I was talking to you guys. But what did you need so badly?"

"I needed to talk to you." I admitted, looking away.

"What about?"

"That night. When we did that. Why did we do that?"

"I don't even know, but it's done and over with and has nothing to do with now."

"Actually, it sort of does." I told him, quietly.

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"That night has a lot to do with now." I started to stutter.

"Are you saying what it sounds like you are?"

"What does it sound like?"

"You can tell me. I can handle it." He told me, getting nervous.

"I'm-" I got tears in my eyes and choked on my words. "I'm- pregnant. And it's yours."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you sure? You're really going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, if you don't believe me then I can show you."

"And you're sure it's mine?"

"What do you not believe me there? Do you think I'm a slut or something?"

"No, I don't think that at all. I believe you, since you're so sure." Chuck assured me. "How- pregnant- are you?" He asked, not knowing how he was supposed to ask that.

"You don't ask it like that, you ask how far along it is. Just for future references. And I'm just over 11 weeks along. Look at this." I told him as I laid onto my back and pulled my shirt up, revealing my teeny bump. He looked at in amazement, almost like he thought he was seeing things. "If you think you're seeing things, you can touch it. Just be careful." As I said that, he put one of his hands on it, and I could see tears in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, this just was unexpected. What do you want to do about it?"

"I really want to keep it, but you have some say too." I told him honestly.

"Jenny, I wouldn't want you to do anything otherwise. Maybe we should talk this out, in total private, when we have more time. I'm supposed to be meeting Blair tonight, but when can we talk?"

"Really, anytime."

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll come here to get you and we can go do something." Chuck offered.

"Like what?"

"We can decide then. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

"And Jenny? You probably wouldn't expect this from me, but I want you to have this baby. And I look forward to being in its life. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you then." I said as he left my room. He wanted to be a dad? What?


	14. J's Almost Oopsie

**The next evening... July 30... 7:18 pm... Outside the Empire Hotel...**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Chuck asked me, as we stood outside his hotel.

"Do what?" I asked him back, trying to test him to make sure he really wanted to be around this baby.

"You know, raise the little one?" Did he just really call it a little one? Was he really serious about wanting to be a father?

"I don't know, that's why I'm here. Chuck, we need to figure this out. And figuring it out does not mean going to see shows on broadway, but that was fun." He'd picked me up from the apartment and pretty much pulled me into seeing the show, but at least it was a good show.

"I know, we need to sit down and talk. Let's go to my suite and we can talk there." He suggested, opening the door for me.

A couple minutes later, we were sitting on his couch, and he'd given me a glass of water.

"Now, what?"

"I think we should start with if you even want to be this baby's father." I told him coldly.

"Jenny, of course I do! I made this baby, so the least I can do is help with it! What makes you think I don't want it?"

"It's just really unlike you. And what are you going to do about Blair?"

"What about her?"

"You're gonna have to tell her. I don't think she's gonna like it." I said honestly.

"Well, if she doesn't then fuck her! I understand that she wouldn't want to stay with me after I got another girl pregnant, but that's ok. It really should be that way, but a baby should always have the option to have their dad in their life. As long as the dad deserves the child. And I may not deserve to be part of my child's life, but I'm hoping I can become a great father. All I need is you to give me a chance."

"Ok, if that's what you want, you can have a chance. You better not mess it up." I agreed.

"What should we discuss next?"

"How about how this even happened?"

"I'm not even sure."

"Did you forget to use protection or something?" I questioned him.

"No, I wore a condom, I swear!" He exclaimed.

"Well then whatever. That doesn't even matter now."

"When are you going to know if you're having a girl or boy?"

"I don't know that I am. Do you want me to?" That was his decision too.

"I think it would be a good idea, so then we could get girl or boy stuff and you can choose a name."

"Ok, but you're supposed to help me pick out a name." I informed him.

"Alright then. Anything else we need to talk about tonight?"

"Why did we have sex that night?" I had to know the answer to the question that had haunted me for weeks.

"I'm not sure, but I think we did because we were upset, slightly drunk, and we knew it would feel good, so we could be happier. But that's just what I think."

"Well, that sounds logical, and I'll admit, we were right- sort of. It felt good in the moment but after that I just got more upset."

"I'm just asking this because I'm curious, not because I think we should do something, but do you think it would've been good if we weren't upset or tipsy?" Chuck asked me, and I could tell he meant that he didn't want to do anything, and was just looking for a reason why we did it then.

"I don't know. Why? Do you want to find out? I wouldn't think you'd ask otherwise."

"I'm not going to try to hide it, I wouldn't mind finding out, but aren't you with Eric?" He asked.

"But aren't you with Blair?" I asked him, just doing to him what he was doing to me. "And in all reality no I'm not with him."

"Then why were you kissing him yesterday? And after Blair finds out about our baby that won't exist anymore. But really you're not with Eric but you were kissing him?"

"I wasn't with you and we made a fucking baby!" I exclaimed.

"True, but that was one time. And Blair told me that she saw you and Eric hooking up at the hospital."

"We didn't hook up there!"

"So, you two haven't slept together?"

"No that's not what I meant. We have slept together but we didn't until weeks after that night."

"I'd say you two are together, but if we ever did have sex again, who said he'd need to know?" Chuck asked, moving closer to me, but not in a creepy way.

"I think you have a point." I said, slowly leaning towards him.

Once I was close to his face, he decided to question me a bit more. "Wait, right now?" I didn't even answer, I just pulled his mouth to mine and when I did he put his hands on the front of my legs.

He'd rolled me over, so that I was sitting, facing him on his lap. He'd put his left hand on my leg, right under my ass and the right on my back so he could rub it. I had both of my hands on his shoulders as he started to kiss my collarbones. It was when we started breathing heavier that I realized what I was doing.

"Chuck, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't cheat on Eric." I apologized as I stood up.

"No apology needed. You love him, I know."

"I have to go. I'll see you around." I told him as I left the hotel, fighting tears. Why did I alomst just do that? What kind of person cheats on their boyfriend? Apparently ones like me.

I tried to sneak into the apartment, but the elevator was too loud. Vanessa was in the kitchen when I came in. She saw the makeup streaked down my face and ran over to me.

"Jenny! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Or I will be when I go to bed." I lied, trying to get her off my back.

"Stop lying to me. What did he do to you?" As she asked, Eric walked down the stairs, looking worried when he saw me.

"He didn't do anything! Can't you just leave it alone?" As I begged her, Eric took my hand in both of his, just reminding me of what I'd almost done.

"Jenny, if it made you cry then we can't just leave it-" Eric started, but I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke my hand free from his and ran to my bedroom, locking the door behind me, but they were knocking on it before I could think.

"J? Please let me in?" Eric begged.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing you sad. Just please let me in!" I walked over and opened the door a crack and peeked out of it.

"Get in here." I told him weakly, pushing the door open and sitting on my bed. He closed the door behind himself and sat by me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me gently.

"Nothing. Just hormones." What a good idea, blame it on the hormones.

"Well, you should smile." Eric suggested, sliding his hands on my hips and starting to kiss my face. I pulled myself away.

"Don't touch me." I told him, my voice shaking and cracking. "I just want to go to bed. Alone." I said as I climbed to my pillow. He didn't say anything as he left my room, but he looked hurt. After he left, I cried myself to sleep.


	15. What Did Baby Just Do?

**The next morning... At the apartment... 8:19 am...**

There is no way I'm going out there. There is no way I can face anyone. My bed is comfortable and it doesn't annoy me. I let my thoughts drift as I laid, curled up in my bed. As I thought about my life, all the possibilities, and my baby, someone knocked on my door.

"J? You awake yet?" It was Eric. I tried to pretend to be sleeping, but I had to sneeze. "I heard that. Can I come in?"

"Why?" I asked, feeling weak.

"Please just let me in!"

"It's not locked." As I said that, he opened the door and poked his head in. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. How could I be so stupid?

"Jenny, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. He came over and sat on the other side of my bed.

"Last night-" I couldn't get the words out.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Eric put his hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. Just-" I stopped when he put his other hand on my waist. I started to push it away. "Don't do that!"

"Are you pushing me away because of what happened last night?"

"How do you know what happened last night?"

"Chuck told me. He said that you two kissed but nothing else happened. Is that right?"

"Yeah. You can go now." I told him quietly.

"No, Jenny, I'm not going anywhere. You didn't cheat, it was just a kiss. And he's the father of your baby. It was bound to happen. Plus, we never confirmed anything. I'm not mad, and you have no reason to be disgusted with yourself." He assured me, laying down beside me, taking my hand.

"You're not mad?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled me over, so I was on my stomach, laying on him. "Of course I'm not. Can we just forget that ever happened?"

"I think so." I had to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could forget it.

"Good." He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. "Are you in the mood for this?"

"I will be if you do that again." And he kept kissing me. After we were both more turned on, he started to sit up under me. As he did, Lily knocked on the door. I got up to see what she wanted.

"Are you two coming out for breakfast?"

"I guess so. We'll be in there soon." We always got interrupted. It was getting annoying. "We'll have to find a time we can be completely alone before we do that again." I told Eric as he got off the bed.

**1 week later... August 7... 2:49 pm... The doctors office...**

"You should start to feel light movement soon." The doctor told me, looking at my baby on the screen. "And it's likely that there's only one fetus, but by your symptoms, it did look like there were multiples, and there may be, but I can't see any others. The odds at this point are lower, so don't get your hopes up. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I know if it's a boy or girl?" At this point I couldn't help but be curious.

"Probably at your next appointment. So, you've decided to find out the sex. You've talked to the father about it?"

"Yeah, and he thinks we should know."

"Honestly, I think you guys are making the better choice with that, but other people may think differently."

"I know." I told her. For once I didn't feel like an idiot when it came to the baby.

**Later...**

"Guess what." Eric told me, trying to make his voice flat, but sounding happy anyway.

"Do I want to know?"

"Duh! Take it." He shoved a bag into my hands.

"It's cute, but can you stop already? We don't even know if I'm having girl or boy yet." He'd gotten a little pink dress this time.

"Can I stop already? This is the second thing I've bought the baby since you found out you were pregnant!"

"I know, but it's so early, and you're not even related to this baby by blood. And we'd only be able to use one or the other of the clothes." I pointed out.

"You're only planning to have one baby in your life?"

"At the moment. I don't know about in a few years."

"Oh well." As he said that, he wrapped his arms around me from the side and sat like that.

"What's the point of that?"

"I don't even know." Eric started laughing, sitting back up.

"Hello people of-" Vanessa started as she walked into my room, pausing to think. "People of Jenny's bedroom at the moment." She started laughing at her own strangeness.

"Hello to you too." I responded, laughing too.

"Oh my god! That baby dress is really cute! Why did you get it? If you don't know the gender yet then what-" I cut her off.

"Eric got it. Apparently he doesn't know why."

"Well it's cute. Are you sure you're not gay? You sure have good taste in baby dresses!" She joked at Eric.

"Yeah, I should just be a baby stylist. That's a good sounding career, isn't it?" He joked back. We were all laughing when suddenly my laughing was cut off by something inside me.

"What the hell?" I quietly asked myself, putting my hand on my little baby bump. What the fuck was the baby doing in there?

* * *

><p><strong> I know, short chapter, but I've been really busy with school and shit, so I can't write as much. Plus I'm under a lot of stress, partially from school, and partially another possible mental disorder that I might have (we don't know yet). If you don't follow me on Instagram, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. <strong>

** -S**


	16. Girl or Boy?

**WARNING: this chapter has sex in it, but it's at the end.**

* * *

><p>"What? What's happening?" Eric asked me, way more scared then he should've been.<p>

"I don't know, but I think it moved."

"What did you feel?" Vanessa questioned me.

"It felt like- butterflies. I think. I'm not sure."

"That was the baby's first kick!" She shouted, hugging me and squealing.

"It was weird!" I exclaimed.

"The first few probably will be. Then you get used to it and when the baby comes out it'll be weird not feeling the little movements anymore."

**2 weeks later... The doctors office... August 10...**

I was officially 15 weeks pregnant, and my stomach still looked weird. It wasn't giant, but it wasn't small. Even my doctor said it was on the larger side. It was also oddly rounded. I was laying on the examination table, and the doctor was about to do my ultrasound.

"Are you sure you want to know the gender?" She asked Chuck and I.

"Yeah." We responded in unison. Eric put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Well then, your baby is a girl." The doctor announced to us.

"Looks like we're going to have a little Jenny Jr." Chuck joked.

"How can you tell that it's a girl?" I asked the doctor.

"Those are her ovaries and this little thing is her uterus." She explained, pointing to the screen.

"Oh. But if there's only one baby then why is my bump so big already?"

"Sometimes that happens for no specific reason. All I know for sure is that you're carrying quite low, but you might have a little extra amniotic fluid, but we can't determine if that's the case yet. Also, you might just have a bigger baby. Based on the ultrasound, I don't think that's the case though."

I didn't know what to say, but apparently Chuck did.

"When can we get a DNA test on the baby? Like, to prove that she's mine?" He asked hopefully.

"What the hell Chuck? Did you not believe me when I told you she's yours?"

"Jenny, I swear, I believe you, but Blair's going to want proof."

"We could get the DNA samples today, and get the results back in a few days. Mind if I ask who Blair is?" My doctor asked, trying not to sound nosy.

"She's my fiancée." Chuck told her.

"Well, I'll give you the full story, since this is sort of confusing. Chuck is dating Blair, and he was when we conceived our baby. We only did that because he thought they were broken up, and I was really sad. Then they got back together, and I found out I was pregnant, and since he was my first time, it was obvious it was his baby. Then, while I was waiting to find him to tell him about it, Eric and I started- sort of dating." I explained to her. As I explained, I couldn't help but notice that Chuck's face lit up with joy, as if he just realized something awesome. "Chuck, are you high?" I had to ask that.

"What? No! Why do you ask that?"

"You look like you just got into heaven. What's going on in your head over there?"

"I just realized that the baby is going to be the first woman that I've known of to be born a Bass." He said, awed at his realization.

"Actually-" I started, thinking of Alison. "Nevermind." I'd let Vanessa handle that. She'd asked me to let her tell him anyway.

We got the DNA samples and left to go for a walk.

"Hey, do you guys want to stop and get coffee?" Chuck randomly asked us.

"Uh, I don't really care. J?" Eric turned to me.

"I don't really feel like it. Since when do you drink coffee anyway?" I asked Chuck. Had he even spoken the word 'coffee' around me?

"Alright then, you can keep walking without me, unless you want to wait outside while I grab something." Chuck offered, stopping at the Starbucks in front of us.

"We'll stay here." Eric and I told him in unison.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Jenny, if you want to sit down, there's a bench over there." He told me before he opened the door.

"I can see that. I'm pregnant, not blind!"

"I was just being polite. But really, doesn't the baby hurt your back?"

"No, wait- are you calling me fat?"

"God! No- just- nevermind." And Chuck went inside.

"When do you think Vanessa's going to tell him about Alison?" I asked Eric.

"I really don't know." He looked really unsure and confused about something. He was so cute when he was confused, I couldn't help but randomly kiss him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Can I not kiss you without reason?" I joked, spanking him playfully.

"If that's how you want to play, then play on." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me back. I didn't even realize that we were making out in the middle of the sidewalk until Chuck walked out of Starbucks.

"Do you guys want a room at my hotel?" He asked us as he walked over to us.

"What?" We asked, again in unison.

"You know, to do it? I figure you don't get much privacy at the apartment."

"That's actually true. Plus then we don't really have to tell our parents where we are." Eric pointed out.

"I'll put you guys in a room. We just have to get there first."

**15 minutes later... E and J's room at The Empire...**

Chuck had just left, so I was finally alone with Eric. Completely alone. We'd started making out pretty much the second we were in the door. It'd been too long since we'd done this. Way too long.

We made out while we made our way to the bedroom. Once we were there, I yanked off my shirt right away and threw it on the floor. I also removed Eric of his shirt in the process. When that was done with, he slipped his hands onto the backs of my thighs and slowly moved his mouth from mine, to my face, my neck and down from there.

I pushed him over to the edge of the bed and made him sit down, then I sat on his lap, teasing his hard-on by grinding on it. I let him remove my pants, which had a wet mark in the crotch from our little 'activity'. I rolled onto my back on the bed, and my not tiny, but not big stomach was pointing to the ceiling. Eric stood up and took his pants off. Then he turned to me, and gestured for me to lift my legs up so he could take my underwear off me. While he did that, I used my feet to push the waistband of his boxers down his hips. He laughed as I did so.

Finally, we were both naked. It'd definitely been too long. I pulled him over to where I was laying, and kissed him, with all the strength I could manage. After a minute or so, he still hadn't went in me, so I needed to get it started. I gently grabbed his boner, and pointed it toward my opening. He knew what I wanted, and he inched closer, until his tip was just slightly touching my outer opening. I couldn't help but whimper of excitement and try to push myself on it.

He slowly slid into me, making me shriek of pleasure and try to hump him from below him, but fail because of the baby bump.

"Ride me." I whispered, out of breath. "Why are you being so careful this time?"

"You're a lot further along than you were last time. I have to be careful with the baby."

"Ok, but please just fuck me!" I begged him, and as I did, he started moving in and out of me.

Eric didn't get near as fast as he did before, and he didn't ride me as hard, but it was still nice. And then he slid one of his hands to my clit and started toying with it, creating a whole new sensation.

"Fuck! God, Eric I'm about to come!" I warned him, my heart beating fast as shit.

"That's good, I am too." He told me, smiling.

Then it exploded. His dick went extra hard, then I felt him ejaculate inside me, just at that moment, my ladybits tensed, and twitched as liquid shot out of them and partly onto Eric, partly on the bed. It was extra amazing because Eric was making out with me when it did.

I stopped kissing him to tell him something important. "Eric? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Tell away."

"I love you." I admitted, pushing me body against his.

"I love you too Jenny." And we kissed until we fell asleep in the early evening.


	17. He Said It?

**The next morning...**

I woke up with my baby squirming and Eric's heartbeat in my ear. How did I manage to get my head on his chest? I fell asleep with my back facing him and his arm around me from behind. Wait! We were naked! Last night! We forgot to call and say where we were! I couldn't stop the thoughts in my head as I got up and slipped my clothes back on. I just _had_ to lose my balance while putting my pants on and fall onto the bed, waking Eric up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I've just really been fucking clumsy lately." I said when he looked at me. He looked entertained. "What? What are you looking at?"

He started laughing and said "You. You're sitting there, with your pants up on one side of your butt and the other is just hanging on your thigh, your hair is fluffy, and your tank top is hanging half down the opposite way of your pants. What else would I be looking at?"

My hair was fluffy? I ran to the bathroom to look. Yup. It was fluffy. I smoothed it down, pulled up my pants and shirt, slid into my shoes and got ready to leave. The good thing about shirts, is that you can buy them 7 sizes too big, to hide that you're pregnant.

"I'm gonna get back." I told Eric as I headed for the door. As I'd been in the bathroom, he'd been getting dressed as well.

"Alright, I'm just gonna chill here. Unless you want me to come with you."

"You can if you want, but I'm fine if you don't."

"Yeah, then I'll stay here. I'll see you later." He told me, kissing me and smiling.

**39 minutes later...**

"So, where were you two last night?" Vanessa asked me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"We stayed in a hotel."

"Did you have fun?" She asked, smirking at me.

"Shut up you perv!" I joked, play slapping her arm.

"I'm guessing you did."

"Yeah! We did! Happy?" I laughed.

"It's obvious that you two had sex Jenny. When you get back, Rufus and Lily are probably going to know what happened."

"What? Why do you say that?" Seriously why did she say that?

"It's all over your face! You're practically glowing! And when they find out you were in a hotel alone together, they'll know."

"Actually I don't think I'm glowing because of the sex." I admitted.

"It wasn't good?"

"No! It was great, but it never made me glow before. And last night was different."

"Different how?" V questioned me, worriedly.

"I told him I love him. And he said it back. But-" I paused, not sure if I should bring it up. "I'm not sure if he meant it."

"Why aren't you sure?"

"Well, I'm pregnant with a baby that isn't his, that's mainly it."

"Mainly? What else is there?"

"I've heard that when a guy says he loves you in sex he doesn't really mean it." I'd heard that a lot actually.

"In sex? You told him while you were doing it?"

"Yeah. Like seriously, he was actually _inside_ me when we said it."

"Well, normally that's when guys think they love you, but they really just love your pussy. But I don't think Eric is one of those guys. I'm pretty sure he meant it."

**That evening... 7:14 pm... At the apartment...**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I thought we broke up, and if I'd have known she was going to get pregnant, I wouldn't have done it-"

"WELL OF COURSE NOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER KNEW THAT! YOU CAN TAKE THIS FUCKING BACK BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER FUCKING AGAIN!" Blair screeched at Chuck, throwing her ring at him. She ran out of the apartment, crying. I'm lucky she didn't know I was there, watching them or she would've killed me by now.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked, walking into the living room with me and Chuck.

"Um, nothing." Chuck responded quickly.

"We'll be right back." I told Lily, pulling Chuck by the arm into my room. "When are we going to tell them that I'm carrying your baby?" I asked him.

"Whenever you feel is right. I'll just tell you that they won't be very happy."

"I know! They won't be happy at all. But they need to know. I think we should tell them now so there's no more to hide."

"Alright then. Let's do it." And we went back into the living room. This time, Vanessa and Eric were in there too, both playing with Alison.

"Dad? Lily? I have something important to tell you guys!" I called for them to come to the living room with all of us.

"Jenny, is everything ok?" My dad asked.

"Everything is fine. But I can finally tell you something you've been wanting to know. And I know you won't be happy, but before I tell you, it IS NOT his fault, and he didn't pressure me into anything. I did it all on my own."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm telling you who my baby's father is, and that he's actually right here in this room." I put my hand on Chuck's shoulder. "My baby is a little Bass."

"You're joking right?" My dad asked.

"No, why would I joke about this? He's really the father."

"Chuck, can I talk to you? Alone?" My dad asked, trying not to be furious.

"Be nice! It was just as much my doing as it was his!" I reminded him as he and Chuck went upstairs.

Out of nowhere, all our phones went off. A Gossip Girl blast.

_Breaking News! Wait- no, just f-ed up news! _

_There's going to be a new member to the UES soon, or not so soon. Our Queen J's status as queen of Constance is now removed, as is her status of anything. Our Little J is going to be a Mommy J! Who's going to stick around to see how this ends? I know I am!_

_ Xoxo  
>You Know You Love Me,<br>Gossip Girl._

"Why does she always have to get in everybody's goddamn business? I fucking hate her!" My voice started shaking, and I fell to the ground crying.


	18. Tears First, Then Blood

**So, a fair warning: this chapter gets really sad and dark. Everything brightens up in the future, but this is the beginning of a dark wave.**

* * *

><p>When I fell, Vanessa and Eric rushed over to me. They sat by me. Eric slid his arm around my waist and Vanessa put her hands on my arm.<p>

"Hey, Jenny, it's ok. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Vanessa said, trying to make me feel better.

"No! It's not ok! She ruins everything! My life is none of her business!" I exclaimed, choking on my rage and trying to pull my hair out of my face. Eric noticed my struggling and pushed it behind me.

"As true as that is, even without her, people would eventually figure out that you're pregnant. At least this way, you don't have to tell them yourself." Eric mentioned. As he did, I felt something I hadn't felt in weeks. Nausea. What the fuck?

"Um- I-" I pushed them off me, cutting myself off and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over my own feet. I could hear them behind me as I retched. As if they needed to see or hear that.

"Do you feel any better now?" Eric asked me when I stood up straight. I'd noticed he'd sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"A little."

"Come here." He said, pulling me over so that I was sitting on his lap. Once I was there, Vanessa sat down by him and they pulled me into a group hug. We were still like that when I felt something under my butt.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I jumped up. Vanessa looked confused. "That's not funny!-"

Eric cut me off "I wasn't laughing."

"Just shut the fucking hell up!" I screamed, grabbing my hair with anger and running out of the bathroom.

"Jenny! Is everything ok?" My dad asked as I ran out of the bathroom. Shit! He must've heard me cursing at Eric. That's just great. Chuck just stood there looking awkward.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to get out of here for a little while." I assured him as I headed for the door. I heard someone say something as I left, but I didn't want to hear it.

As I made my way into the nighttime street, my mind raced with thought. Why did Eric have to get a boner when I sat on his lap? I thought to when I told him to shut the fuck up. I realized the look he had on his face. He'd looked hurt, and I'd ignored it. What the hell was wrong with me? As I thought of everything, I heard someone call my name. Someone I'd never expected to see, or wanted to, for that matter.

The girls from school. And Penelope, Hazel and BLAIR.

"So, who ever thought that our Queen J would be the girl to be a teen mother?" Hazel asked, in the bitchiest way possible.

"Well, I sure didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen her to be queen." Blair bitched at me.

"I didn't either. Who's the baby daddy J? Or do you even know?" Penelope asked me.

"I, in fact do know who the father of my child is. I also know that it's none of your goddamn business, so you can leave me alone now."

"Why would we leave you alone? What's the fun in that? You just lost your crown as queen, J. We still need to let that fact soak in to your slutty little head."

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said to me?" Were they seriously calling me a slut?

"Yeah, she said it. She said it because it's true. If it isn't true and we've made a mistake then tell us who the daddy is." Now I lost track of who was saying what.

"I'm not going to tell you because, like I said, it's none of your business." I could barely keep my voice from shaking.

"Well then we'll find out from someone else. Goodbye, Slutty J." They all said in unison, as they walked past me. As soo as they were out of sight, silent tears started pouring down my face.

So apparently I was a slut now? Well, I guess they're right. I went from Nate, to Chuck, got pregnant, then went to Eric. Oh god, do they know about Chuck? Did Blair tell them and then they faked not knowing to get me to admit it? Knowing them, maybe. Knowing Blair, maybe, so it was an either or possibility. What did I ever do to deserve the shade they're throwing at me? Sure, I had sex with Chuck, but he thought Blair didn't want him anymore, and I was almost drunk, and didn't really know what was happening.

The more I let my mind drift, the more upset I got. The more upset I got, the more difficult walking became. Eventually, it was too hard to walk, so I plopped down on the sidewalk. I just blanked my mind, and sat there. I sat there for a whole hour, doing nothing. That didn't seem like enough. I kept sitting.

Somewhere around midnight, I pulled myself off the ground and started to walk home. Walking all the 23 blocks to home was tiring, and the baby kept moving, so I couldn't forget about it. A little later, I snuck in the elevator as quietly as I possibly could. I went in the house. No one seemed to be awake. Wait, I could hear Eric and Vanessa whispering in Eric's room. I tiptoed over to the door and eavesdropped what they were saying. They seemed to know I was there, and they didn't say anything. It felt like they were hiding something from me. The question is, what?

I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears started flowing again and ran to my room, not caring about the noise I made. I went to my bathroom, and changed into some pajamas. Then, I looked in my cabinet. I whipped out a razor, and yanked out the blade, crying so hard I could barely breathe. I sat on the floor, and lowered the blade closer to my skin. I stopped to look at it. It looked strange not in the razor. I was getting distracted. Once I realized that, I started hyperventilating. Fuck it. I sat the blade on my wrist, and dug it into my skin.

I pulled it out, covered in blood. My blood. Duh. Then I went above that, and added 3 slits, leading up to the beginning of my hand. Then I realized I got blood on the floor and I started feeling dizzy. I started stand up to grab a cloth. Before I could reach it, I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Then everything went black.


	19. Sorting Things Out

I woke up to someone talking to me.

"Jenny? Oh my god you're awake!" It was Vanessa.

"What time is it?"

"1:49 a.m."

I looked around. I was on my bed. How did I get there? "How did I get here?"

"I carried you. I heard a big clunk in here and I came in and saw you on the floor with blood everywhere. Why did you do that?"

Blood. I looked at my wrist. It was bandaged. That was a dumb move. "I- I don't know." I stuttered, making myself even more confused.

"Do you need to get help?"

"Get help? What?"

"Like Eric did." Oh god.

"Does Eric know?" I asked her, holding my wrist up.

"Not yet. He'd just went to bed when I came in here."

"Please don't tell him!" I begged her.

"Don't worry, I won't. But if you do it again I'm telling your dad."

"I don't even know why I did it! I was just really upset and I couldn't think clearly."

"That's normally how it goes, and then it keeps going until you wind up cutting too deep. I don't think you get how serious that is. You could've killed yourself."

"What, do you think I'm some kind of fucking idiot who doesn't know that?" That's how she sounded.

"No! Jenny, I'm just reminding you. You need to get some sleep, but eventually Eric is going to find out about it." She said, getting off my bed and heading for the door. "And don't worry, I got rid of all the evidence."

**The next morning...**

I couldn't figure out something to wear to cover the bandage on my wrist. Wait, I could wear a bunch of bracelets! No, it would show through. Isn't life about taking chances? I focused completely on hiding the previous night while getting dressed to leave my bedroom. There was no way in hell I could let Eric find out what I did to myself.

Finally, I'd gotten dressed. I walked out of my room to see Vanessa trying to feed Alison, my dad reading something in the kitchen, and Eric doing- something? He was standing by the window just staring out it. That was strange.

I went over and sat down by Vanessa. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked for the thousandth time. I noticed Eric looking over at us when I'd greeted Vanessa.

"I'm fine Dad, as normal. You can stop asking now. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"How is the baby?" He continued with questions.

"How am I supposed to know?" The baby lived inside me! I couldn't tell how it was!

"Well, I guess you're not, but has she been moving?"

I had to think about it. "Not that much lately, but last night when I was walking home, she wouldn't be still."

"You walked home? Where did you go anyway?"

"I just went for a walk. No big deal or anything." I wasn't going to mention Blair and her bitches. As I talked, Eric plain out left the apartment. Like, he walked straight out without warning. He didn't even say hi to me! I got up and ran after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vanessa asked me.

"He's pissed at me isn't he?" I asked her.

"No, he's just confused."

I rolled my eyes and ran to the elevator. It just wouldn't go down fast enough!

I managed to catch Eric leaving the lobby. "Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after him, practically catching my foot in the door.

He turned around and looked at me. "Why are you chasing me?" He sounded honestly confused.

"Because! I want to know why you aren't talking to me today! So, what's up?"

"Well, you seemed pretty fucking mad at me last night, so I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"About that, I'm really sorry. I was really bitchy to you and you didn't deserve that. I just couldn't help it. The hormones are making me insane."

"That's what Vanessa tried to tell me. So, where did you go last night?"

"I just walked around and thought about things. But do you forgive me?" I hoped he did.

"Yeah, it's fine. You were mad, I get it."

"Are we still, you know? Together?" How much more retarded could I get?

"Of course. We all get mad sometimes. I'm not going to break up with you because you got mad at me."

"Even if it was for a dumb reason?"

"Even then." He said, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me into a hug.

I had to pull myself out of the hug for a minute to figure something else out. I put my hands on his shoulder and started talking. "The other night, when you said you loved me. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Well, you were inside me when you said it, and I said it first so I wasn't sure if you meant it or were just saying it back."

"I meant it Jenny. I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you J."

I pushed myself against him and kissed him. "I love you too." I kissed him again, then started laughing. "But I can't get very close to you anymore." I looked at my bump.

"So what if we can't press our bodies together like we did before your bump grew? We can make our love stronger." He smiled and kissed me back. "How about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"We can go on a real date."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"A walk. On the beach, since it's still warm. And maybe a swim."

"That sounds like a plan. What time?" I asked.

"7:00? Then we can be there and adjust before it gets dark."

"Ok! It's definitely going to be interesting."

"That's the point." Eric smirked and kissed me again.

"I'll see you tonight."

"See you then." He kissed me, and walked away.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Vanessa's number. "Hey, can you help me find something to wear on a beach date?"


	20. Sex on the Beach

**That night...**

Vanessa had helped me pick out something to wear. That something happened to be a hot pink, stretchy, silky dress with matching flip flops. Also, to hide my wrist bandage, a bunch of shiny bracelets. I'd told Eric to meet me at the beach, and then I'd gotten there early, so I sat on the edge of the sand by the grass. Just as I got bored, I saw him walking over to me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running into his arms laughing. "It's weird to think that this is just our first date."

"Why's that weird?"

"It's weird because we've already- you know." I told him, laughing.

"So what? We're not the only couples like this."

"Oh, so we're a couple now?" I joked.

"You know we are." He played along, kissing me and laughing. He took my hand and we walked down to the water.

I hadn't noticed that he'd brought a bag along. When we were close to the wet sand, he pulled two blankets out and spread them on the sand. Then he took out two towels.

"We're going to get wet?" I hadn't realized we'd probably swim. What kind of idiot does that make me?

"Only if you want to."

"I don't really think-" Wait, was he fooling around? What was he talking about getting wet? "You mean- like- going in the water? Like that water?" I pointed at the water.

"Like I said, only if you want to. What did you think I was talking about getting w- ohhh. Jenny, you have a sexy mind."

I couldn't help but burst with laughter. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You thought I was talking about something else getting wet. That's up to you too. And about your sexy mind, I like it." Eric told me, walking across the blankets over to me.

"Wait, you mean- you mean doing it on the beach?" It was an interesting idea, but was it smart?

"I'm up for it if you are."

"But won't people see us?"

"It's almost dark." He reminded me.

"Then how will we see what we're doing?"

"We won't. That'll make it more fun."

"Ok, but you have to catch me first!" I blurted randomly, running away from him, into the shallow water. He started laughing and chasing after me.

We ran around for a couple minutes, and then I lost my balance and tripped into the water, landing on my butt.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Eric asked as he caught up to me and helped me up.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're pregnant so you need to be careful. But since you're ok, I caught you!" He said, slipping his hands on my waist.

We seemed to have the same thought, and I put my hands on his neck, and we started to make out. I started to go back to the blankets as we kissed, and Eric followed while running his hands up and down my back. When we got back to the blankets, I pushed him down so that he was sitting, then I sat in between his legs, on my knees.

He started to kiss down my neck, to my shoulders, and back up to my face. As he continued, I unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off his back so I could rub the muscles of his chest. I pushed myself against his pants, and when I did, I could feel him growing hard already. I got on my knees and he slid his hands up my thighs and to my underwear and pulled them off, very slowly, while kissing me on the mouth.

As soon as my underwear was off, he got on his knees too, and pulled his pants and underwear down.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"What position?"

"I don't know! You decide." I suggested.

"Ok, but I don't think it has a name." Eric said as he sat down. "Just- come here." He told me, taking me right under my butt on my legs and pulling me towards him. I started to see what he was doing, so I spread my legs and pulled my dress up a bit. With my hands gripping his shoulders and his hands gripping my butt, I carefully slid him into me. "Damn, J! I'm surprised you haven't dripped on me yet."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You're just REALLY wet this time. It's all good." He assured me, kissing me again.

Within minutes, we were both breathing heavy, and I was whimpering again. Out of nowhere, I felt an orgasm building up rapidly. No! It was too early for that! I tried to hold it back for as long as I could. As I attempted to hold it back, I felt a gush of wetness come out of me. Well, shit!

"Hey, can we stop?"

"Yeah, of course." Eric told me letting me squirm away.

I sat on the edge of the blanket and turned my back to him, hiding me face in embarrassment. He crawled over to me and started rubbing my back gently.

"Is everything ok?" He sounded really worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Then why did we stop?"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The wetness."

"Oh, that? What about it?"

"It wasn't supposed to come out yet." I said quietly.

"Wasn't supposed to come out yet? What was it?"

"You know how girls ejaculate too? That's what that was."

"Yeah. Jenny, don't be ashamed of that! That's actually really hot."

"I know that, but I let it out too early."

"There's no such thing as too early. It doesn't matter when you orgasm."

"You don't think so?"

"No, just as long as you orgasm, it doesn't matter when."

I looked at him, and he looked back at me, straight into my eyes. When he did, I could feel the love that was there.

"I love you." I whispered, holding his face in my hands and kissing him, while pushing him back into me. I don't know if it was the actual sex or the love, but the orgasm hit me all at once, and I squirted on him, and it trickled down to the blanket. Right after, I felt him come in me.

"I love you." We said in unison. Only this time, I knew it was true.


End file.
